


Historical Addition: Another Destiny

by KageNoNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of ceremony duel, three mysterious creatures dressed in color robes appear to stop Atem from going to the afterlife. It seems that past wasn't what it seemed because there was something more going on back then. Especially since Yugi has revealed that his dad is part of a group of game players that have not been active in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Destiny Appears

A Historical Addition: Another Destiny

Here is the first chapter of this series. It does a little editing to the end of the series and Atem does not go to the after life.

Another Destiny Appears

Atem was about to go on when three beings appeared. One was dressed in blue magician-like clothing, another had the same clothes on, but instead of blue it was red. The last of threesome had the same clothes except it was yellow. The one wearing red spoke first. "We are deeply regretful to say that your time for your afterlife has been rejected," said the red one.

"We, Shape Shifters, have discovered that destiny that needs you, Pharaoh," said the yellow Shape Shifter.

"This destiny that we speak of has us concerned. We are wondering what you know, Pharaoh, of a group known as the Sharks," said the blue Shape Shifter.

Atem had the most puzzled looked while both Yugi and Mr. Muto had looks of wonder as they seemed to know what was being asked, but why. As for the others there, they all had puzzled looks excepted for Seto Kaiba who had his usually look.

"We take your look as a no, Pharaoh Atem," said the red Shape Shifter. "Then we will shall explain. There are two here who will explain it better than us. Long ago, six brothers, all of them in line to be Egyptian kings, were trying to prove themselves worthy to the gods and the people. Then a great power of evil came to threaten the kingdom. The father, the king, died in his shadow game against the power. The brothers morn the loss while they plotted what to do. The youngest brother pointed out that sealing the power would be too much for just one of them. This realization by the youngest made the oldest realized that sealing the power away would not guarantee that its terror would take over Egypt again. The oldest then researched his options and came up with an ideal."

"The eldest presented his ideal to use five people to capture the power and seal it away elsewhere. The five would guard the power for their lifetime. The second oldest of the six brothers pointed out that when people of lower class was in charge to guard something, something went wrong. The six brothers decided that five of them would guard the power and the one to stay behind would become king," said the blue Shape Shifter.

"The youngest brother was given the title of king by his eldest brother. The five brother went and captured the power as their youngest brother stood on the balcony of the palace. The brothers left as soon as they had captured the power that was the source of the evil. They called upon their shadow magic to take them far away from Egypt. The place they landed at (Atem, you should know this place very well) is a current city in Japan and is the city where the Sharks live. You probably have not heard about the Sharks since their leader is missing and they have went underground, but the Sharks are home in Domino. The Sharks are the decedents of the five brothers that sealed the power away and the five men that met the Solic Traveler. The power that the five brothers sealed in Domino has been released ever since the Millennium Puzzle was put together, but not evil, for it is still sealed. The Millennium Puzzle seems to play a part in this. Thus you have been chosen by us to save the world from this power," said the yellow Shape Shifter as he and the other two disappeared.

Yugi takes out a duel monster card and puts it on his duel disk. The duel disk project a blue dragon that looked fairly weak. Tèa, Joey, and Tristan looked at the dragon with wonder. "Why didn't you use that card?" asked Tèa.

Yugi turned to his friends. "I didn't use it because I don't want this card to be associated with me due to the fact that my father is Yamisite the Triscorn of the Sharks," said Yugi.

"Then I guess, pal, that your father is well known to world, but if you asked us not to tell then it would be fine," said Joey.

"Mutt, you have forgotten one thing. Kaiba Corp's satellite can record any duel into public memory banks on the sever for the duel disk website. Everyone can find any duel that was recorded by the satellite," said Kaiba.

"Does it choose duels at random or what?" Tristen asked.

"The ones that made it to the finals has the highest likelihood of having their duel recorded, but it depends on location. I will not be replacing the satellite if it has a malfunction for it has served its purposes," said Kaiba.

"I should also tell you guys that I don't know any of the living Sharks besides my missing dad. The other Shark that I know is dead because of what he knew about Gozzaburo's illegal activities in the gaming world. His name is Calick and he frequently came to my dad to challenge him when I was around. I would watch and my father would cream him. Then there was this one time that Calick was so close to beating my father that he threatened my father to keep me a whole week if my father squashed him one more time. My father just left the game as is. I wouldn't mind it my father did squashed Calick because that would've meant I would've seen his eldest son face to face for the first time and then see his youngest son for the first time," said Yugi.

Atem had been listening to all of this, not saying a thing until something Yugi said sound unusual. "Why face to face?"

"It is kind of strange how I ended up talking to him. One of the times Calick challenged my father, his son followed and hid behind a tree. Calick allowed me to talk to him and we started to talk about things. We each told each other our middle name. He was Sabageist and the middle name that I had is Martingual. Sabageist couldn't say mine, so we both shorten both of our middle names. He called me Mart and I called him Sabag. We then agree we would meet at the same tree and never face to face unless I entered his house," said Yugi.

"Then where is Sabag?" asked Isis.

"My dad, White Hawk, and great-grand Calendra were searching all of the orphanages for Sabag and his brother, but they did find the orphanage he and his brother was at, but they were adopted," said Yugi.

"Who is this Calendra?" asked Malick.

"My father," spoke up Mr. Muto.

"He's not already in the grave? I am mighty surprised that he isn't dead," commented Malick.

"Stop it Malick. You really should read the newspaper some times. Any way, I was wondering what do we need to do about the items," said Yugi.

At that moment, the ground started to shake and the items fell through a crack in the ground. Everyone then run up the stairs to the outside. "That answered that problem," said Atem.

Tèa's cell phone rings and she answers it. She is overheard by the others, even though she had went a ways away from them, when she yelled slightly. She then hangs and comes back to the group. "That was my father and he is offering to come here to pick us up because some family friend needs to come to Egypt. The family friend can fly a plane, but doesn't feel safe flying alone," said Tèa.

"So did he say when he was coming?" asked Yugi.

"He is coming after three Egypt's time and he wants to meet us at the Cairo Airport," said Tèa.

"That gives us time for some decent food. Lunch is on me for whoever wants it," said Mr. Muto.

Kaiba and Mokaba were standing off a ways. Kaiba turned and started to walk away. "Come along, Mokaba. We need to get going for we don't have time for this waiting around," said Kaiba as he continued to walk.

"Coming, big brother," said Mokaba as he went after Kaiba.

"Malick, Isis, do you need to do anything? If not, you could come along," said Yugi.

"I don't have anything to do, but Isis does at the museum. So, I will be more than willing to come," said Malick.

"He is right. There are a few things to attend to and going out for lunch would not help," said Isis.

At a Cairo restaurant, everyone was finished with their meal and Atem had enjoyed it quite much. Mr. Muto was paying the bill while everyone stood near the entrance way. When the bill was paid, they exited the restaurant. Malick offered to show them to the airport and Yugi accepted the offer. Before leaving them at the airport, Malick gave Yugi the Ishatars' phone number if things didn't work out. They said goodbye to Malick and the group found a central place to sit at.

"What do we do now?" asked Joey.

"We could just wait or talk about what sort of evil that might come after us next. What those shape shifters said gives me great concerns. They didn't even tell us their names or what they are as shape shifters," said Yugi.

"Whatever they are, they don't act like humans. The story they told seems kind of fake," said Atem.

"You have two here that are living proof that it is true. Me and Yugi are…" said Mr. Muto before looking away at a crowd that was gathered around someone at its heart.

A lady came near Yugi, but stopped before going towards the crowd and Yugi felt this woman could tell what was going on. "Miss, could you tell me what is going on over there?" asked Yugi in a highly polite manner.

The lady turned towards Yugi and realized who he was. "Oh! I would be more than honor to tell you, Yugi Muto. There's a pair ahead that are just as well known as you and everyone wants their autograph. I can't believe it! The former Triscorn, Calendra, is here of all places! But they did say Yamisite went missing in these parts. The other is just as well known, but no one knows his name, first or last, but that does not stop them because he is also a Shark and his nickname as it had been for his entire family that had been in the Sharks is Boar. They say the Boar has a son, but his son is at the heart of a custody battle between him and the in-laws. I would hate to be that Shark. He and Calick has the worst luck of all of the Sharks. I better leave to get my autograph, but could you give me your autograph?" asked the lady.

"I am waiting here for someone with my friends and I don't know when the person will be coming," said Yugi before the lady goes away. "That was close. I didn't want to do that, but I am sure that crowd is keeping Calendra away from us. Atem, we need to figure out someway how to explain your appearance and relationship to me since we look so much alike."

"I can see why we will need to do that," said Atem.

"Then there is the documentation that you need," said Mr. Muto.

"That is right. He needs to have everything fabricated so he can be classified as a citizen," said Tèa.

"Kaiba does not like having a debt with us so he would be more than willing to do that for us," said Yugi as the crowd turned to face him.

The crowd seemed to be eyeing Yugi and started to shout. "Shark duel the King! Shark duel the King!" chanted the crowd as they parted to reveal two men.

The older of the two men looked at Yugi and his friends. Then he looked into Yugi's eyes and moved his lips without a sound. " _Put forward your dragon_ ," the man said without sound. Then the man looked at Mr. Muto and shocked his head as if apologizing. The man walked up towards Yugi and his friends before stopping feet from them. "It seems this crowd thinks you are worthy of the Calendra, the former Triscorn of the Sharks! Well, I will show you my skills and duel you in Duel Monsters! Oh! But I don't have one of those snazzy new contraptions called Duel Disks. I would need one in order to show to this crowd how you measure up to the family that contains countless masters of all manners of games," said Calendra.

"Joey, you should lend yours to this man," said Yugi.

"Whatever you want, Yuge," replied Joey as he gave his duel disk to Calendra.

"Your friend is quite kind and loyal. The kind of friends that Sharks are to each other, but a little competitive. We shall duel!" Calendra declared as he slipped his deck in and activate the duel disk.

Yugi pulled out his deck and placed in the duel disk and activated it. "I will go first. I lay down two cards facedown and play Apprentice Magician of Darkness (1300/1500) in attack mode. I end my turn," said Yugi.

Calendra took his first drawl and looked at his hand. "I summon Crater the Volcanic Demon (1500/200) and attack your…" said Calendra as he was cut off by Yugi.

"I activate Trap Hole. Your Crater is no longer a threat and Apprentice Magician gain a counter for the trap I activated," said Yugi.

Everyone became silent, but a TV crew was seen with their cameras trained on the duel. The field was clear on Calendra's side, but Yugi's blue clad Apprentice Magician stood ahead of other facedown card that occupied Yugi's side. Calendra look to be think about his next move and then he broke the silence. "I activate the spell Dark Protection. Now, for every monster destroyed on the field after its activation will give me the chance to drawl cards until my hand contains six cards. I end my turn. Your magician must have something more to those counters," said Calendra.

Yugi drawl. 'Good, now I can lay down another apprentice,' thought Yugi. "I summon Apprentice Warrior (1200/1700). When Apprentice Warrior is summon, I can summon Apprentice Swordsman (1100/1900), his medieval companion, from my deck. I place a card face down. Now, I will attack you with all three of my monsters before ending my turn," said Yugi.

The Apprentice Magician of Darkness attacked first, then the Apprentice Warrior with its modern clothing and modern weapons attacked, and finally the Apprentice Swordsman attacked with its sword. The combined attack power of the monsters dealt 3600 life point damage leaving Calendra from 4000 to a mere 400 life points left.

"You have done quite well against me, but I can make blows with you. I play Black Luster Ritual. I sacrifice two four star monsters to satisfy the conditions to summon Black Luster Soldier(3000/). I now activate another continuous spell card called Continuous Life Force! For every time I drawl a card, I can gain a hundred life points each time. Since I special summon Black Luster Soldier, I will normal summon Lava Beast Cane (1700/100) to attack your Apprentice Swordsman," said Calendra.

"I activate Sacrifice of the Master. Now, your attack will attack me directly as long as your attack is on any monster with apprentice in its name. I also activate Sacrifice of the Hand. Every time I receive life point damage, I can discard a card to receive half of the damage. Since both cards I activate were traps, Apprentice Magician of Darkness gains two counters," said Yugi.

"I continue my attack with Lava Beast Cane," said Calendra

The Lave Beast Cane head towards Yugi and Yugi discard a card from his hand. The attack did only 850 in damages to Yugi's life points. It resulted in Yugi having only 3150 life points left from the attack.

"I attack you with Black Luster Soldier," said Calendra.

Yugi did the same thing as he had did with the Lava Beast Cane resulting in 1500 in damages to his life points.

"That is not all I am going to do. I play Monster Penalty. For every monster on both fields, you will receive two hundred each in life point damages. That will be a thousand life points! I place one face down"

Calendra 400 Yugi 650

"Now that you are done. I will take over," said Yugi before drawling. He looked at the card and started to smile. 'My apprentices are some of the best cards. Let's see if Calendra can handle them,' thought Yugi. "I will play a card to seal your fate. I play Apprentice Gathering. As long as I have three monsters with apprentice in their name and open spaces, I can summon two more monsters that have apprentice in their name. Apprentice Healer (1100/2000) and Apprentice Archer (1900/0), both from my deck. Since my Apprentice Magician of Darkness has three counters, I can sacrifice Apprentice Magician of Darkness with the counters to summon the Dark Magician from my deck. I switch Apprentice Swordsman and Apprentice Soldier to defense mode and have Apprentice Archer to attack Lava Beast Cane," said Yugi.

"I activate my trap Damage Switch. Now the damage I received for this turn will be zero, but my Black Luster Soldier suffers a three hundred attack dip to pay for the trap's effect. I now get to drawl until I hold six cards for Dark Protection's effect. Since I have no cards, I will drawl six cards and gain six hundred life points," said Calendra.

Calendra 1000 Yugi 650

Calendra drawled again and gain another hundred life points. The hand he was looking at had a high monster that he couldn't summon and magic cards that he did not need. "I attack your Apprentice Healer with Black Luster Soldier," said Calendra.

"Apprentice Healer's effect activates. When Apprentice Healer is sent to the graveyard by battle, I can remove her from play to halve your attack damage to me. I activate Apprentice Magician of Darkness's graveyard effect. Apprentice Magician of Darkness, when in the graveyard, can be removed from play to power up Apprentice Healer's effect. From these two cards removal, I have eliminated your attack damage to me," said Yugi.

"I have no other move to make," said Calendra.

Calendra 1100 Yugi 650

Yugi drawl and found himself starring at his card. 'This should be good. Now I need to get all of my ducks into a row…' thought Yugi.

Atem was listening to the duel from the place he had sat down, but was finding he was having some unnecessary commentary inside his head from Yugi. /Quite it! It is driving me nuts knowing your moves ahead of time,/ thought Atem to Yugi.

/What! You can hear my thoughts,/ thought Yugi to Atem.

/It seems we are still connected by this mental link,/ Atem said through mental link.

/I will try not to do this,/ tml Yugi.

After Yugi had finished his mental conversation with Atem, he had his strategy all planed out. "I summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV. 3(1200/100)! I sacrifice Apprentice Swordsman and Apprentice Warrior to activate Apprentice Swordsman's effect. I now can choose one spell or trap from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose Fast Leveling. I now play Fast Leveling and give up five hundred life points to activate it. Fast Leveling allows any monster with different level versions to level up to its highest level. I pull out Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 8 (2700/1900) and summon it to replace its lower form. Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 8 has a special effect that I activate. For every monster in the grave or removed from play, my dragon gains a hundred attack points for each. I discarded two monsters and two are out of play making my dragon strong enough to wipe out your Black Luster Soldier at thirty-one hundred, but first I have something else to do. I give up half my life points to have Apprentice Archer to use its special effect of Neutralizing Arrow. Now, Neutralizing Arrow neutralizes all effects active on the field for this turn. Your Black Luster Soldier is back to its original strength, but will not stand a chance to my powered up dragon. Blue Twin Dragon of North attack Black Luster Soldier! Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly and the duel," said Yugi.

The crowd started talking about Yugi only winning by his 75 life points. Calendra was smiling. The crowd was in a good mood and would take the surprise with pleasure. "Now, that this duel of ours is over, we have something else to hear. I have been playing along with dueling this teenager before me, but I've been acting as well he. Yamisite has left me with the task of deciding when his son is ready to be known to the world as his heir and I see that is ready for it. Only one of Shark knowledge can perform the ritual, but will he accept to become one of the Sharks. This teenager before me is the holder of the limited edition set of the Blue Twin Dragon of North that only his father, Yamisite, could have given him," said Calendra.

The crowd was shocked by what Calendra said. "Did you say Yugi the King of Games is the son of Yamisite the Triscorn of the Sharks?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Yes. However, he is set apart from those that came before him in his inability to control what is given to him by blood. The blood abilities of the Sharks are far greater in him making them harder to control. It is a curse in a way, but sealing them has provided protection. I don't have the time to explain what makes him different because I am here in Egypt on official Shark business," said Calendra.

When Calendra said that, the crowd dissipated and left only him and the Boar of the Sharks. Calendra and the Boar walked towards Yugi and stopped. "Did you plan that?" asked Yugi.

"Quite so, but it turned out better. The tracking device your dad had with him has been activated, but I don't have a clue what it means or an ideal about the location it is coming from. I am here to give the police the means to pick up the tracking device. The police here feel that it would be better for those involved in Shark matters to perform the rescue," said Calendra.

Atem was finding his curiosity started to get the better of him. He rose from the seat that he had taken since they first sat down and began to look at Calendra and the Boar of the Sharks. Atem moved to get a better view of the two and doing this made him more visible to Calendra and the Boar of the Sharks. "Yugi, who is the one that looks like you?" questioned the Boar.

"I feel he should introduce himself because he has one strange tale to tell," said Yugi.

"Me being here in this time is sort of a weird accident. My age is forgotten by the sands of time, but if I knew it, it would represent only how many years I walked this earth, not how many years I was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle. My name is Atem," said Atem.

"I'm surprised. You match the description that was written of the Solic Traveler, but I should hold up on assuming that. There is one reason to explain the similar appearance between you and Yugi: time twins. Time twins have time separating them from their separate births. The more time that separates them, the more identical they look, but we should leave so things can be done. A limo should be fine," said Calendra.

Calendra took several minutes to get a limo and they all went outside when it came. Everyone except for Calendra got in. Calendra was giving the driver his instructions before getting in and closing the door. Tèa looked at the Boar. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

The Boar knowing the question was directed at him kindly answered. "I wouldn't tell you because technically you are not my heir due to you being my second child of my second wife. Maybe I should've let you know a little bit just in case my only son is still in the hands of those evil parents of my first wife," said the Boar.

"I am curious. What is your name and what happened to your first wife?" asked Yugi.

"There will be no way to not say my name. I'm Cardagan. My first wife was arranged to marry another man, but the man had done terrible things to her and her friends knew this. Her friends had heard her talk about her dream man and they met me because they knew she would fall in love with me and be safe since I was not from Las Vegas. She did and ran off with me. We married in Domino, but we had pitfalls. When she was pregnant with my son, an attempt on her life was made. She had several incidents of someone trying to murder even after she gave birth to my son. Then when my son was six months old, she was killed in a car crash that Domino police found to be staged. When she died, I remember her telling me that at each attempt on her life, she saw the future. She said that I would remarry, which I did, and have a second child. The strangest thing she said was that she saw that my second child would look like a queen of Egypt that time had forgotten all about," said Cardagan.

"A queen of Egypt?" questioned Tèa.

"It seems that she was right. Atem is all the proof I need," said Cardagan. "We should not be talking about all this sad stuff. Let's enjoy ourselves," said Cardagan.

Mokaba was watching the news in Seto's office when a news story dragged Seto from his desk to the front of the TV. The news story was about the duel between Calendra and Yugi and what Calendra had revealed. "So, he wasn't making it up. This is a curiosity. I wonder what is it with these Sharks," said Seto.

"Big brother, it sounds like they were really good gamers. If Yugi only won by 75 life points against Calendra, then that shows that these Sharks may be better than you," said Mokaba.

"You are right, but finding all of these Sharks will be hard. At least we know that one of them is in the grave, but I will never know how good he was," said Seto.

"Didn't Yugi said that Sabag and his brother was still alive?" asked Mokaba.

"I do remember him saying that, but that could be finding a needle in a haystack," said Seto.

"How true. I wonder if any of the other Sharks would accept challenges if you say it in public," said Mokaba.

"I would challenge them if I knew more about them," replied Seto.

Back in Cario, Calendra had taken everyone to a loft where everyone who passed them seem to Calendra. When they entered the actual loft, it was decorated with all sorts of things and on the wall a sword was hanging. "This loft has not been lived in for a while. Yamisite tended to base himself here when in Egypt exploring. He left his sword here meaning that he wasn't thinking about danger coming after him. We had to stop at the police station for another reason. The officers have the only other key to this loft while Yamisite had taken the other with him. Sit down and we will talk," said Calendra.

Everyone sat down. Tèa sat down next to Cardagan, her father. "What will we be doing?" asked Joey.

"First thing, I need to see if Yugi can have Atem with him to use his powers. Cardagan, wouldn't you say they are compatible?" asked Calendra.

"I would say so. Yuedren might be better due to their connection, but Yugi should be a better judge than me," said Cardagan.

"Maybe I should have done that. Yugi, it's your choice whether or not you feel comfortable using your powers with someone other than Yuedren," said Calendra.

Yugi closed his eyes and was silent for several minutes. Cardagan smiled as he saw this. "It's been too long since I tried to find someone's powers. I can tell that everyone has some form or another, but Tristen has the weakest of everyone's. I can't tell the difference between him and Yuedren," said Yugi.

"That's the second time I've heard that name Yuedren. Who is he and what are these powers that everyone has?" asked Joey.

"I believe I would be best in explain the powers thing," said Mr. Muto. "Each of the Sharks have some sort of special ability. There are three main ones that occur. The ability to sense others' shadow magic, the ability to defy the laws of nature, the other is the ability to be able to enhance natural abilities. There are two others, but they are quite rare. One is being able to create medicinal drinks without ingredients and the other is to be able to breath underwater without gills. Most abilities of the Sharks are to summon their crest monster, create balls of their shad magic, seal their shadow magic or others in an object, and bring to life the inanimate and then there is the two type shield and attack. The other question is for Yugi alone to answer."

"I will tell you about Yuedren. Yuedren, even though he is not here, is my twin brother. He was kidnapped before I entered school. He is the one my father had in mind to help me to use my powers that he sealed. Yuedren is still alive because the pearl that has my powers sealed in would have shown more of my powers. When I do tap into my powers, anyone who can sense force will feel it in an instant. If there are people out there wanting to destroy the Sharks, it would be bad news," said Yugi.

"I believe the three of us should leave. If I come back alone, then they made it work and are coming back by landing on the top of the building," said Calendra.

Yugi, Atem, and Calendra left.

A little ways away from Cario, Calendra was standing before Yugi and Atem. "Yugi is probably is better off than you, Atem," said Calendra pausing, "but that doesn't mean you can't learn. There's not much to it, it is just that you need to concentrate to make sure your own matches Yugi's. It will not make sense until you do it. Your Blue Twin Dragon of North should prove that it works."

Yugi moved his left hand to be under his open right hand. He touch his right hand with his left making a motion as if he was grabbing something from his right hand. When he move his right hand, he revealed a blue pearl between the fingers of his left hand. /You will need to be ready,/ tml Yugi.

/I'm ready. Is concentration all I need?/ tml Atem.

/Yes,/ tml Yugi.

A blue energy surrounded Yugi. Atem realized what he needed to do for some reason because an old memory that he had tucked away resurge of something like this going on in his youth. With the help of the memory, Atem allowed his own energy surround him until it matched Yugi's. Yugi then summoned the Blue Twin Dragon of North and mounted the dragon. Atem followed Yugi in mounting the dragon. The dragon took off into the night air. After flying for awhile, everything stop and time no longer moved. Both Yugi and Atem could still move, but nothing was moving even the Blue Twin Dragon of North. Then a man appeared before the two. "You two have the shadow magic that will be able to seal the power that we were not able to seal. One of you are my family's heir and the other is my great nephew," said the man.

"You are referring to me as your heir, then that means you are one of the Lost Pharaohs," said Yugi as the man smiled.

"Why do you say that?" asked Atem.

"I have viewed Egypt from afar and watched my nephew that way. I can see my nephew's eyes in yours. You will need to find your twin brother, Atem. Yugi, your twin brother is all right, but you will need your brother when you least expect. The four of you are the most able to destroy the power that we tried to seal. The abilities that the Sharks have are magical. I will let you go, but remember what I said," said the man.

Then the man disappeared and everything return to normal. Yugi urged his dragon on faster. When they returned to the loft, they explained the instant they had and Calendra found it strange. Everyone went to bed for the night.

Shadowcat: I don't want these chapters to get too long, but I have the next two chapters ends planed out. The exchange between Mr. Muto and Malick was based around the fact that Japan has the most people a hundred and over. The manga does not have the Japanese honorifics, but I found a site that said Yugi was one of the politest of the characters and that tells you why my comment was placed there. Okay, done with my notes! Chapter Preview: The group finishes plans to go out and rescue Yamisite. They succeed and more is revealed. Then they go back to Domino and enjoy life. Then there is a disaster and no one knows what is coming next. Next chapter is The Rescue and the…


	2. The Rescue and the...

The Rescue and the…

Three sets of dune buggies and camel crossed the Egyptian desert. Each driver was an uniformed officer of the Cairo police and the camel was being ridden by Cardagan. In the lead dune buggy, Calendra sat in the front passenger side while the two seats in the back had two other officers. The second dune buggy had Joey, Yugi, and Atemu riding with their driver. The last buggy had Tristen and Tèa riding in the back seats with another officer that was the one setting up the plans. They had started at dawn and the sun's round shape was almost above the eastern horizon. The sky was blue and pure and Yugi was starting to think about why his grandfather decided against going. Yugi felt that his grandfather was right that he was no longer in the shape he was when he was younger. The buggies stopped before a steal building and Yugi came back from thought. Everyone got out and gathered around the head officer.

"One of my men will lead each group in. Three of my men who are left will stay out here and will go in if any one calls out for help. Each group will carry a tracking device. First we will set up the gear to receive communications before anyone goes in," said the head officer.

While the officers were setting up a tent, Joey, Tèa and Tristen were being taught how to use their powers. Calendra feared that whoever had captured Yamisite had powers as well. With everything set up, walkie-talkies were give to everyone and two tracking devices were handed out. Calendra was staying back to handle communications incase both groups were talking at the same time. One group was Yugi, Atemu, and Joey. The other was Cardagan, Tèa, and Tristen. Both groups went in and both radio back that very little trouble was met. The lights were on, but as both groups got farther into the building, the lights were not on. Yugi and his group saw a light up ahead. The light cast upwards and not downward like the lights early on in the building. Yugi could not help the urge to call. "Whose there?"

"It's me, Yugi," replied a weak voice.

Yugi bolted ahead and the officer leading their group followed close behind with Atemu and Joey. When they reached the light, they found its source and a man. The man had purple eyes, dressed in brown clothing that covered up the bright orange clothes underneath, and his hair was of two colors, yellow and black. The man was behind some bars and had a brown backpack that was open. A flashlight was standing on end and turned on. "Dad," Yugi said.

"Come on over and bring me some water if you want to hear the whale of the tale that I've been through," said Yamisite.

Yugi pulled out from his backpack a bottle of water and handed it to his father. Yamisite opened it and drank it in five minutes, taking only seconds to take a breath. Yugi handed another bottle and noticed that the rest of the bottles were empty. "Sir," Yugi said to the officer, "We might be needing more water."

"I can see that. Mr. Triscorn, how long has it been since you last ate?" asked the officer.

Yamisite stopped drinking water. "A good meal would be nice, but to answer your question would be yesterday at this time and it was scraps that my captors gave me," said Yamisite before guzzling the last of the water.

The officer pulled out his radio. "We've found him. We will be needing water, a locksmith or something to cut about ten centimeters in diameter bars, and some light food," said the officer through the radio.

"Roger, the other group in there will be heading your way with more water. The officers out here will wait until the a helicopter drops off food and tools," said the head officer through the radio.

Yugi sat near the bars and Atemu and Joey sat against the wall. "The first thing that happened to me that I got lost in a sandstorm, but it wasn't any usual sandstorm that I have been through. After a day of walking, five man came up upon me and did quite a number on me. The first thing I remember is being in here with scraps of food before me. My captors have kept me alive since that day. Only one person has come to see me to only throw scraps of food at me. Since they didn't came at all besides that one person once a day, I pulled out my tracking signal and turned it on three days after I was placed in this cell. I have not used my laptop for fear of running the battery dead, but now is probably the best time to check to see if it still works," said Yamisite before pulling out a laptop computer.

Yugi watched as his father started up the laptop and was amazed that it still work. Yamisite then made an attempt to see if he could get online and he succeeded. Yamisite found that two of his e-mail accounts that had been empty were completely full with all of the subjects falling along the lines of Wrong King of Games. Yamisite started clearing out both and read a few of them out loud which got Joey, Atemu, and Yugi laughing for they knew the truth about all of it. Once one e-mail account was cleared out, the other group had finally made it and Yamisite was back to drinking water while deleting the e-mails all calling for him to come back and defeat Yugi. "I've been getting those kind of e-mails and replying to all of them by saying that since you were not here I could not find out whether it was against Shark creed to duel someone because people say you should," said Cardagan, "but you need to stop this riddle business for it has cause more fans to cry out on every single little tournament that one of us are not in because they believe the winners are cheaters until they defeat us."

"Now, that was an unattended bad effect, but a post on the fan site by me should settle things. Here what I will say: Stop defaming winners of card games and other tournament games that we have not played in for that there's a possibility that the winner is related to the Sharks," said Yamisite.

"Now, if only we could get our drunk back into the swing of things, we should be able to come back," said Cardagan. "You haven't met my daughter yet. This is Tèa on my right."

Yamisite looked up from his laptop and looked at Cardagan before looking to Tèa, Tristen, Joey, and finally Atemu. "Yugi, please tell me that some of these people are your friends and who is the one that looks at you," said Yamisite.

"All of the others are my friends including Cardagan's daughter. As for the one who looks like me, let's say he has been born a couple thousand of years ago," said Yugi.

"Since you said that, he must be your time twin…" said Yamisite as Atemu started to run towards him.

Yugi grabbed Atemu by the arm. "Stop it. This is not the time where you ruled," said Yugi.

/Then match this!/ tml Atemu.

Cardagan raised a eyebrow as he since that both Yugi and Atemu's power was going up exponentially higher. He realized that the two was trying to best the other and he let out a sigh. "I beginning to believe that there is nothing between those two that could keep bad blood between them," said Cardagan as Calendra came upon the group.

"Quite well said Cardagan. Those two are probably more powerful than we realized. They will attract attention at all cost. Even though I can't see force, I can feel there is a heaviness about the air around here," said Calendra. "The officers have brought some tools."

Calendra step aside and allowed the officer to get through with their cutting equipment. The officer went straight to work and everyone else was watching Yugi and Atemu to see what they would do next. No one knew that Atemu had challenged Yugi through their mental connection. When the officers were done, Yamisite was able to get out of the cell that he had been in. The group went on out, but Yugi and Atemu fallowed at the back. They went back to Cairo with the blazing sun on their ride back in the dune buggies. While they rode back, Yamisite was eating what was provided. From the dune buggies to an air condition car for the ride across one of the bridges going over the Nile, the trip was enjoyable and they arrived back at the loft with Yugi and Atemu still silent as ever. Mr. Muto was surprised by Yamisite coming through the door. The police stopped by to get all of Yamisite's story of his capture by whoever owned the steal structure in the desert. Later on, a doctor came by to make sure that Yamisite did not attain any serious ailment that would ground him from leaving Egypt to go back Domino in Japan {The dub screwed up on this aspect.}. The doctor left and Yamisite went with Cardagan to grab the newest phone book for the area that they could get their hands on. While they were out, everyone continued to watch Yugi and Atemu for their next move. When Yamisite and Cardagan arrived, Yugi and Atemu seemed to have a enough of it. "I can't continue on, Yugi," said Atemu.

"Same here," replied Yugi.

"What were you two doing in the first place?" question Tristen.

"Trying to see if we could match each other in shear force," said Yugi.

"I would like each of your friends to tell me their name except for Cardagan's daughter," said Yamisite as he opened the phonebook.

"I am Tristen," said Tristen.

"Joey," said Joey.

"My name is Atemu," said Atemu.

"Joey, is your father's name Sarget?" question Yamisite.

"Why do you ask? Yes, he is," replied Joey stunned that Yamisite knew his father's name.

"Sarget is another of the Sharks. I bet he is drunk and running his account dry. The animal that he represents as a Shark is the tiger. Yugi, you know Black Hawk, Boar, and Tiger now, but do you know the answer to my riddle about White Hawk. I will repeat it in case you have forgotten it over the years. White Hawk is cleaver, but finds love that will take him to the ends of this earth and the next just to find it. May I add he is a painter and from what some of my e-mails said, I'm sure that you have ran into him along the way in earning the hatred of the fans of the Sharks," said Yamisite.

Yugi found himself dreading what the answer to his father's riddle. He pulled out the three cards that were the Blue Twin Dragon of North. "It has been staring me in the face. Please tell me that it can't be Pegasus," said Yugi.

"We will wait until we get back to Domino to see if you are right. I will have White Hawk and the Tiger waiting for us there at the airport in a special room where White Hawk can reveal himself. I have it already set up by e-mail and I have found the restaurant we can celebrate at tonight," said Yamisite.

Everyone agreed to the night out. Yamisite called for the limo and requested that the driver would be named Mr. Maharra, a driver that Yamisite had the most often. The night was spent at a luxurious restaurant and they came back at ten in the evening. Everyone then went to sleep for the next day was when they would leave for Domino.

The plane that Calendra and Cardagan had used to get to Egypt was Yamisite's own plane. Yamisite flew the plan back to Domino and landed and stop the plane in his private hanger where a man was waiting for them. He guided them to a room inside the airport terminal and on their way, a lot of people were bowing as Yamisite past by. It was quite apparent to Joey, Tèa, Atemu, and Tristen that a lot people respected Yamisite. When they reached the room, Yamisite went in first followed by everyone else except for the man, who left. Inside was two men seated across from each other. One was in cloak with a hood up while the other was not. The uncloaked man had looks that reminded Yugi of Joey. "Sarget, it is good to see you. White Hawk, I am pleased that you have come. Now reveal yourself," said Yamisite.

The hooded man hesitative as his hands went up to his hood and then slowly pulled back the hood, revealing white hair and his facial features. Yugi was right about his guess. "Yamisite, we are allll wanting to know how someone so familiar with Egypt gets captured," said Pegasus.

"I've been through the weirdest sandstorm and that is all you have to say. I would punch you, but I know I would need to use more energy than I have to make you cry," said Yamisite.

"Tough words," said Pegasus.

"Joseph, I didn't know you were here," said Sarget.

"You always do forget that you can't drink your troubles away. I don't know how or why I was captured, but I know this; they wanted me. Should we reveal everyone now or later?"

"We don't need more of us getting captured needlessly," said Cardagan.

"Perfectly put, Boar," said Pegasus.

"We still don't know a thing about the people that captured me and Cardagan is probably right. We may need to consult Domino police Chief Arrowcot on revealing ourselves. Max, how's your situation with your brother?" asked Yamisite.

"Me and him are going to have a little chit-chat about a business matter this coming week. Who would have guessed that you would come back?" said Pegasus.

"I believe the charter of the Sharks should be look at and see if any thing in there will say anything that could impact your decision. You don't want the mess that got Calick killed," said Calendra.

"Calick did say that what he was doing did put him in harms way. He knew full well that he would have close shaves or even death if that devil of a man was not behind bars. He even had a plan about how to get his two sons out of his in-laws grasp, but it seems like in-laws really do have a streak against Sharks considering Cardagan's situation with his son, his heir to his title," said Sarget.

"You are right. Calick did take a risk and we should always understand that our position attracts unwanted attention. Max, we will stay connected through the internet and do propose to your brother to do something for the good of Sharks' namesake," said Yamisite as Pegasus put up his hood again and left.

"My son should be able to relay any more messages to you through me. When will we meet again?" asked Sarget.

"My Tiger, I have no clue, but I feel I need to recover from all of those years away. It will not happen within seven days from now. I will relay some things that happened to me and it seems Max knows about my son's time twin," said Yamisite.

"A time twin! Now that is rare!" exclaimed Sarget.

"More will be on the way. We should go," said Yamisite.

Yugi and Atemu had went out together so Yugi could show Atemu more of Domino. The pair had promised to be back before six when dinner was to be ready. When they had not returned, Mr. Muto and Yamisite started calling up Yugi's friends. When it became clear that Yugi and Atemu had not been seen by anyone who knew them, Yamisite called Calendra, who was at the Triscorn mansion that was among the trees on the outskirts of Domino. Calendra said it was best to search for the two on their own with help from Yugi's friends. Ryou was with his father in Egypt and not in Domino. The search lasted until almost eight that night. Tèa had found Atemu. Atemu was battered and he described the tale of a group of men capturing Yugi that the seem not to care about him. Tèa called the number Yamisite had given to her to call to reach Calendra. Tèa told Calendra where they were at and Calendra told them to search for a manhole cover with a fancy S on it. He said they would be able to go down there to some tunnels and find a bedroom and a room stocked with medicinal herbs and modern day remedies. Calendra told Tèa that he would meet them down there as soon as he notified everyone else that the search was to no longer continue.


	3. The Heir to the Boar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing that I need to mention. Anything that I know that was not translate will be changed. So be ready if you see Osiris instead of Slifer and Japan as the country that Domino is in. I don't know how America and Japan got switched, but Osiris name change is little more disrespect for the true fans and the original Japanese anime and manga. You should know I don't own Yugi and if I did, you would not even see this fic up.
> 
> Another note: Since these chapters were done earlier, there will be a few changes that I missed. For example force is used instead of shadow magic which will used further on.

 

 

* * *

The Heir to the Boar

 

It had been two days since Yugi had been kidnapped and Atemu's bruises were no longer visible on his face. Calendra and Yamisite had shown him around the tunnels and they expressed that they wanted to keep him safe in order for him to be able to tell if anything of interest since he was able sense shadow magic. Calendra explained to Atemu that Cardagan was known for getting Yugi and his kidnapped twin brother, Yuedren, mixed up when he tried to see their shadow magic from long distances and they didn't want to rely wholly on him when something of that magnitude came up. Everyone was meeting in the Triscorn Mansion and Atemu finally was last one to make it. Pegasus had made time to come. "Arrowcot has said nothing new could be figure out about those goons that took Yugi. He did say that Atemu's firsthand account is quite good that they could figure out where they could have gone. Arrowcot has told us that they could have went to somewhere in China and then went elsewhere on a plane. If they done that, there will be no way for the police to track them down," said Yamisite.

"This is not something we were expecting. It seems it maybe necessary to reveal ourselves to the world," said Pegasus.

"He is right, Yamisite. This is something that could demonstrate that they know who we are," said Sarget.

"I do see why you say so, but Calendra had revealed Yugi as my son in Egypt and that has been two days since then. If this group does not listen to news, then it is possible. I believe Chief Arrowcot should know that we have concerns that our own safety has been compromised," said Yamisite.

"Yamisite, Yugi's capture to me sounds like the same thing that happened to Yuedren. We need to know if the people that captured Yuedren are the same ones that captured Yugi," said Calendra.

"How did Yuedren get captured?" asked Joey.

"Yugi and Yuedren was trying to out run each other when a helicopter came by with a man, on a ladder hanging down, that grabbed Yuedren. Yuedren was trying to fight back, but the man placed a cloth around his face and caused Yuedren to lose conscious. Yugi tried to get Yuedren back, but was pushed to the ground and when he got up the helicopter was already gone," said Yamisite.

"It sounds exactly the same except for a few details," said Atemu.

"I agree with you on that account and hopefully Arrowcot gets his men into the right thinking about this. I bet Arrowcot probably has the same group investigating this that he had investigating Yuedren's kidnapping," said Cardagan as the doorbell rung.

Calendra went and got the door and returned with a fully uniformed men that everyone knew was the Chief of Domino Police, Mr. Arrowcot or just Arrowcot. "I have news. The investigative team has found that there are pictures of the helicopter that the people that took Yugi were using. It was going west, but Mr. Seto Kaiba is quite concern that he will never see his rival again that he offered that on a business trip to China that he would take pictures of all helicopters matching the one in the pictures. The air traffic controllers have also given transcripts of the flight of that helicopter. They are being reviewed to see if they hint at their official destination. Then there is reports from the controllers that a plane with the same pilot of the helicopter was heading to Las Vegas. The size of the plane gives indications that it would not be carrying many people. This is the first time that we have reports of from controllers of such activity," said Arrowcot.

"It happens to be that I am going to Las Vegas to have a chit-chat with my brother and visit my father tomorrow and I won't be back for a few days," said Pegasus.

Pegasus got up and left. "He knows these woods like the back of his hand. He tries his best not to be seen anywhere near these woods. He still values that he does not get the credit he deserves from the fans. He seems to always find something or another to wiggle his way out of anything that requires him to do major Shark duties," said Calendra.

"Pegasus is quite useful from a different stand point Calendra. He uses his position to his advantage and reports everything that he hears. I feel he would do more if his situation was a little better being younger than his brother," said Arrowcot.

"I've seen a different side of the White Hawk right after my first wife died in the staged crash. He had his own island and wished for me to visit him there. He truly was relaxed and nervous at the same time. He even ranted to the sun as it would listen to his woes. He is one of the strangest of his family. Then you have his brother who is much older than him and they have always had row between," said Cardagan.

"I wouldn't like to meet those two alone," commented Tèa.

"I agree with you on that, my daughter. We should try to do our best to help out with the investigation," said Cardagan.

Yugi was waking up in a small room. Yugi tried moving his legs, but found his ankles were chained to the floor. There was no bed and no window to the outside world. He had lost track of the days. He knew he was at least out for more than 24 one time. He realized that he was going to need to tap into his force to learn what was going on his surroundings. He revealed his blue pearl and allowed his force to escape it. Then he realized that a force was nearby that he had not felt in years! It could only belong to his twin brother, Yuedren! He guessed that Yuedren was not in same building as he, but was within the three city blocks. Yugi was sure that Yuedren was somewhere in this city. Now, if he could find out how to communicate to his twin brother…

A boy about Yugi age sat in the basement of another building. His hair had three colors. The most color was red, then black, and yellow at the tips. His hair was not too spiky, but it stick up at a forty-five degree angle in the back, not straight up like his twin brother, Yugi. The boy was Yuedren. A boy, not quite becoming a man, came to the window of the building. "Yuedren, I have the tools to get you out of there, but it will take me awhile," said the boy.

"Thanks Rawdren. I can't wait to see my brother. We should be able to do it before any of the guards come around," said Yuedren.

A man entered with a knife and attacked Yugi. Yugi tried to get away, but found it hard and each attempt resulted in the knife piercing his skin to his muscle. The man then attacked Yugi in a furry, each cut not piercing more than an inch deep. Yugi fell to the ground, bleeding. The man left thinking he was leaving someone who was dying, but he was wrong. A blue dragon with a symbol on its chest appeared in the room with Yugi. A ghostly figured appeared from the dragon. "Thank you, Dragon of Faith. Partner of King Atemu, my husband's partner, I will not let you die of your wounds, but Tishera is probably the only one with the knowledge to keep you alive, but there could be the Black Hawk, well verse in the arts of the healer. Tishera shall know of you. Remember me as Riva, the Dragon Queen," said the ghost.

The ghost stood watch over Yugi.

Rawdren had broken out the window and made a rope ladder by hand and secured it to the outside. Yuedren scaled the ladder and the pair took the ladder out. When Rawdren was rolling up the ladder, Yuedren stopped and had the look of terror. "What's up friend?" asked Rawdren.

"My brother is here in Las Vegas, but he is not okay at all," said Yuedren.

Yuedren and Rawdren started to run with Yuedren leading. Yuedren stopped in front of a building. Rawdren watched as a man exit the building that had red stains on his clothing. "You harmed my brother," said Yuedren.

"Police take away this harassing little boy!" cried out the man.

A police officer came out of the blue, but then Yuedren saw the red spots on the man's clothing turn silver. "Very few people have blood that turns silver. Me and my brother are the only ones that has that special blood that are not in Domino or accounted for. You are the one who has harmed my brother, Yugi!" yelled Yuedren. "Come forth my beast! Blue Twin Dragon of South tare that man to shreds."

The officer came up to the man and took his arms and cuffed him. "He does have a point. Anyone who has anything that could prove that Yugi Muto is here should be investigated. Young boy, what's your name?" asked the officer towards Yuedren.

"My name is Yuedren and if Rawdren told me that my great-grandfather has revealed my brother, then you will know who my father is," replied Yuedren before running into the building with Rawdren right behind him.

Rawdren and Yuedren ran up several flights and Yuedren dropped to his knees before Yugi, who was barely holding on. The officer that was outside soon found them and looked at the scene before him. Yuedren looked at Yugi's blood that was just starting to turn silver. "He has been exposed to one of the five chemicals that slows down silver blood. He needs to get to a hospital as soon as he can," said Yuedren.

The officer took his radio and hold down the button. "I need someone to get me an ambulance stat. I want someone to get in contact with Domino Police for I have stumble upon Yuedren and Yugi Muto," said the officer into his radio.

* * *

Yuedren had told his story and showed the police the building that he had been kept at for a few years. Rawdren told his part and then he called forth a boar taller than him. The police realized that Rawdren should have his blood tested to see if he was one of the Sharks because they felt that his boar was proof enough that he could be one of the Sharks. The police drove them to the hospital and had Rawdren's blood taken for a DNA test. As soon as the pair reached the floor, Yuedren was besiege with questions from the doctors as to what they needed to do for Yugi was loosing more blood than they could replace. When the doctors had wrapped all of Yugi's wounds, they allowed Yuedren and Rawdren into his room. Yuedren let himself get wrapped up in thoughts. The doctors all had so many question, some he could not answer, but if they didn't know much about silver blood there was a chance that Yugi would have to stay in Las Vegas until some expert comes from Domino. "This is just a great quandary," said Yuedren from his place next to Yugi's bed.

"Why do you say so?" asked Rawdren.

"Only the Sharks has the strongest form of silver blood and only a few doctors in Domino knows how ailments involving the silver blood can be treated. Silver blood is very sensitive to chemicals. Silver blood turns silver when it leaves the body and heals the wound. Silver blood can past to father to son in the form of additional gene that has become dominant. The older you get, the less chance of silver blood working," said Yuedren.

"You say chemicals can stop it. Then how does it get reverse?" asked Rawdren.

"Only I know of two people who can do the reverse. One is Calick, but he is dead, so that leaves only Calick's friend a doctor in Domino named Mara. Mara coming here is almost very unlikely if he still as busy when I was last in Domino, but there could be the chance that Calick left behind books that tells how to treat silver blood and someone with knowledge of herbs could read it," said Yuedren.

"Riva, the Dragon Queen, said that a man named Tishera could help me," said Yugi barely above a whisper.

"Tell me as much as you can about Riva," said Yuedren.

"She was a queen of ancient Egypt. She said Tishera should know of me. I would like to hear how you ended up here," said Yugi weakly.

"Long story, but I can tell someone wants you dead and not me," said Yuedren. "By the way, I am with Rawdren, the one who sprung me from where I was being held. I don't have clue how long the doctors will want you here for, but I don't think they can fully treat you as good as Mara."

"Mara is still just as busy. Needs to train someone else or find Sabag," said Yugi.

Silence fell, but was broken by a knock on the door. Yuedren called out that it was okay to come in and Pegasus entered. Pegasus had a new air about him and he seemed a little more cheery than he was in Domino. "Well, it is fancy seeing three people like this. At the moment, Yamisite has put me in charge of making sure no one gets to any of the three of you," said Pegasus.

"So, he has been notified and called upon you, White Hawk. Rawdren showed off his boar and now has a ticket to get back to Domino. Did my father say if anyone is coming from Domino that is an expert in silver blood?" questioned Yuedren.

"He didn't say. Why do you ask?" said Pegasus.

Yuedren looked at Yugi and then back at Pegasus. "When I found him, his blood was just starting to turn silver, but it was not healing his wounds," said Yuedren somberly.

"He did not say anything about Yugi's condition. If that is the case, Mara needs to come here or Yugi needs to go to Domino," said Pegasus.

"I don't think I can move without passing out. I can't even open my eyes without getting tired," said Yugi weakly.

"That rules out being transferred to Domino," said Pegasus as an officer enters the room.

"Yamisite notified me that he has entrusted you to make sure Yuedren and Rawdren are well and make crucial decisions for his son," said the officer to Pegasus.

"Officer, the Sharks have this special blood that turns silver when bleed out. If this blood comes in contact with one of five chemicals, it will be unable to turn silver and heal the wounds. My brother's blood did not turn silver soon enough and that is probably why doctors are having trouble keeping blood in his body," said Yuedren.

"This blood of the Sharks, I've heard of its healing properties, but I have not heard that certain chemicals destroys those properties. Then that must mean that only a few knows how to treat your brother. Did you tell the doctors this?" asked the officer.

"They did not asked for any additional information, but they did say they were going to retrieve his records from Domino," replied Yuedren.

"Then I will tell the doctors what I've heard from you and I will return with the doctors," said the officer before he left.

In five minutes, the officer returned with a doctor. "We have retrieved the records from Domino and it says all flesh wounds must be treated by Mara. I would like to hear what the officer told me from your own mouth," said the doctor.

"Silver blood is the type of blood Sharks have and it can heal flesh wounds upon turning silver. He had already lost too much blood before his blood turned silver indicating that there is a chemical that is impeding his silver blood. Only Mara is the only one alive with knowledge of treating such condition," said Yuedren.

"I have not seen Mara in years and the last time he called me was three years ago," said Pegasus.

"You are telling me that the only way for treatment is in Domino," said the doctor.

"That is correct, but anyone who has been verse in herbal medicine such as Calick, they could be able to do treatment," said Yuedren.

"I will need to call up this Mara and see if he can relay me more info about silver blood. We will be needing more blood for Yugi. Does anyone wish to donate?" asked the doctor.

"Sad to say, I am have the same type as my brother, but he is negative and I'm positive," said Yuedren.

"That eliminates me," said Rawdren.

"Too bad, it also eliminates me. Someone in Domino might have the perfect blood," said Pegasus.

"That could easily be right. He might need someone else silver blood in its entirety to heal his wounds and allow for blood to stay in his body. I will see what we can," said the doctor as he left.

"It was good that I came around. I will be seeing you around then," said the officer before leaving.

* * *

Everyone was gleeful at the Triscorn Mansion that Yugi was found. The local news stations broadcast this and then broadcast the news that blood was needed for Yugi. Many people lined up at the Domino hospital to give blood. They all had reasons for coming. Some were fans of the Sharks. Others were fans of Yugi. Then Yugi's rivals came out. Mai Valentine had even come to Domino to donate blood and visited with Joey afterwards. Chief Arrowcot and Yamisite were watching the blood being taken when Seto Kaiba came in. Yamisite had heard much about the adopted Kaiba and this was his first time seeing him. Yamisite saw something after Seto was done donating blood. It was a glint of silver on the Kaiba's arm. "Arrowcot, we need to stop the Kaiba for his blood has shown signs of being silver," said Yamisite.

"I will see to it," said Arrowcot as he got up and talked to the nurse that drawled Kaiba's blood before going to Kaiba and leading him to a private room.

Yamisite went to the private room and he found Kaiba unhappy. "I thought I saw something that has perked my interest about you. Show me where your blood was drawled from," said Yamisite.

"If it gets you out of my hair, then I will," said Kaiba as he revealed the spot on his arm and his eyes grew big as he saw silver on his skin.

Yamisite smilled. "I've heard that you have been adopted. Do you know your real father's name?" asked Yamisite.

"No, I don't. Why does it matter?" scowled Kaiba.

"I have been looking for a boy about my son's age and his younger brother because they are the only living family of the late Black Hawk named Calick. Even if I had DNA proof that you were Calick's eldest son, I would not tell you for fear that you could be attacked for knowing that," said Yamisite.

"I don't care if I am his son. I have a life of my own," said Kaiba.

"I will still want to know if my suspicions are right for if you were attacked because you are his son and didn't know it, I would feel guilty for not protecting Calick's son like Calick had asked of me," said Yamisite.

"I will give you a DNA sample," replied Kaiba.

"Since your blood turned silver and is the right blood type, it should do well to heal Yugi, whose silver blood is unable to do the job because of an unknown chemical. I hope you don't cheat like your step-father did in the chess world. Calick died because he was going to turn that man in for cheating," said Yamisite.

"I saw him as a stepping stone to a better life for me and my brother," said Kaiba.

Arrowcot got cells from Kaiba's mouth for a DNA test and had them rushed for immediate testing. By the end of the night and the blood drive, the results came back. Seto Kaiba was proven to be the son of Calick the Black Hawk!

 

* * *

The next day, Joey, Atemu, Tristen, and Tèa were on the plane of Yamisite being piloted by Calendra. They were flying with all of the donated blood to Las Vegas to see Yugi and meet Yuedren as well as Rawdren.

 

 

* * *

I feel like that should be the end. Next chapter: Yugi receives the blood even the blood from Seto Kaiba. Then back in Domino, Seto Kaiba finds himself attacked, but was able to defend himself to learn why he was attack and his journey to discover his past that he had forgotten. Next chapter is Calick's Son's Quest.

 


	4. Calick's Son's Quest

Calick's Son's Quest

Calendra landed the plane in Las Vegas where they were met by an ambulance. Joey, Tristen, Tèa, and Atemu went into the ambulance with Calendra and the blood. The EMTS were give orders to use lights and sirens to get the blood to the hospital as soon as possible. When they got there, the doctors were waiting and took the blood upstairs while a nurse directed them to a room that Yuedren and Rawdren was waiting. The doctors were reading the note from Mara in Domino. It read:

_The blood marked SB should be given first. It is the most compatible blood we were given. The rest has traces of being silver blood, but are not full silver blood. I am afraid that you will need to give me information on what chemical that caused the problem in the first place or a blood sample for me to identify it. He will need to be treated for his silver blood not turning silver. Please keep me updated for my caseload here does not allow me to travel._

_Mara_

The doctors did what Mara had advise them and in the room with Yuedren and Rawdren, Yuedren and Rawdren was telling everyone how Yuedren got away from his capturers. "I see. You two are probably the best at working together. Then how'd you meet?" Calendra asked.

"I'm capable of answering that. I lived with my grandparents and whenever it drives me nuts, I leave to explore Las Vegas," said Rawdren pausing to catch his breath. "One time, I saw this building and there was these two men arguing in front of it. I hide a stone throws away from the duo and boy, did I learn a lot that probably was trying to be hidden. There was talk about a boy they had kidnapped and what they were going to do. It sounded like they had the boy for a few years and what was completely weird was that they were arguing whether or not they should keep the boy alive. One said they should because bigger trouble would come if they didn't keep him alive. 'Cause I overheard that and told that when the police asked my part in freeing Yuedren, they still are in the same hot water that they would've been if they killed him. Them arguing allowed me learn about Yuedren's location and we began planning an escape. It took me two years to get everything. Another thing, Yuedren's capturers called Yugi the chosen one. Does that say anything?"

"It does. The Legend of Domino tells of somethin' about the chosen one always being chased with life in jeopardy. Course, they have made it clear that Yugi being the chosen one has a problem with their life," said Calendra.

"The Legend of Domino?" said Tèa.

"The police do know everything Rawdren witness and should be able to put those bad guys behind bars. About the Legend, it's sort of important only when the Solic Traveler returns and there's a chosen one. It's a prophecy more than a legend," said Yuedren.

"I believe I need to mention something else. They, the police, asked me why I didn't report my discover of Yuedren when I found him and my reply has allowed me to receive a restraining order against my grandparents. My grandparents have made threats against me that if I associate with any of the Sharks and since Yuedren was Yamisite's son then I didn't say," said Rawdren.

"Interesting. I think it is best for you to stay with us. We should wait around, here," said Calendra.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was at his mansion and Mokaba was watching a Duel Monsters tournament at the Kaiba Dome. The tournament was being held to raise money for the expenses that Seto's rival, Yugi, had due to medical expenses. Seto Kaiba learned that blood was being needed to sent to Las Vegas for the doctors in Domino did not have high hopes that Yugi would stop bleeding. Seto didn't go due to work which he was doing from the mansion. Then a guard came. "Mr. Kaiba, someone has ent…" said the guard as he fell bleeding to the ground to reveal a man.

The man came at Seto and Seto dodge to pick up the only weapon that he could think of, the chair he was sitting on. Seto used the chair to keep the man at bay and then jabbed the chair into the man causing the man to drop his weapon, a dagger. Seto dropped the chair and grabbed the dagger. The man recoverd and was about to get up when he was faced with his own dagger. "Please don't kill me," whimpered the man.

"I will see what I want to do. Answer my question! Why did you attack me!" bellowed Seto.

"You're his son and only one that can help the chosen one rid his body of the poison in him," replied the man.

"I not going to let you leave. You can just rot in jail," said Seto.

The man then tried to take the dagger away from Seto, but Seto fought hard to keep it and ended up having to kill the man to end the half hour struggle. He called the police and asked for Arrowcot. Arrowcot came in less than an hour with his trusted team of officers that had the power to do cases involving people needing protection. Arrowcot took the dagger out of the man and one of the investigators took it and tested it right there for chemicals. The man looked grim and whispered something into Arrowcot's ear. "It was a good thing you didn't get a slash on you. The dagger has the same unknown chemical that the knife used on Yugi in Las Vegas. You are being target for who your biological father is. Please tell me about how this happen," said Arrowcot.

Seto went into great detail about how the man said why he was attacking Seto. Arrowcot's eyes bugged out in horror what Seto told him. "Then we know what is going on here," said an investigator.

"We quite do. You will need to be very careful from now on. It seems that who we are up against has discovered who all of the Sharks are as well as their surnames. White Hawk is in danger. I will try to find someway to protect you without giving hints to everyone else. I'm aware that your brother has not been attacked meaning that there's a slight possibility that he's not known as your biological brother or they don't see him as danger like you are to them. I will be going and making sure this incident is ordered to be private and not known by the public. I'll have to tell Yamisite about this attack as well as the other Sharks, but I feel they will know not to show that anything is wrong. Looks like the investigators are all ready to go. It will be noted that you defended yourself against death. I leave the choice of telling your brother what happen here up to you," said Arrowcot as he and his investigators leave with the bodies in two body bags.

After they were gone, the only trace of the struggle was the chair. Seto replaced the chair at his desk and then went online to find the Sharks web. He read what it said about Calick and it became clear why the man had said what was said. Then a terrible headache overcame Seto. He closed his eyes to concentrate on enduring the pain, but then a memory came to him and the headache subsided as the memory became clearer. He opened his eye and then took out a pen. He wrote a note for Mokaba, got off-line, and then placed the note on the table near the front door before leaving. Seto figured that jumping off the wall of the mansion would be better since where he was going was a place that he did not want people to associate him with.

Seto had made his way through a forest and then he found a house, the house that he remembered. He went into it and discovered he found himself in a place that he remembered as his home before going to the orphanage. Seto explored the house and found himself in a study. The study had shelves of hand bound books and a desk before a window. The desk was covered in papers and then a letter was on the desk. The letter was not at all faded and was fairly readable. As Seto read it, more memories that he had forgotten came back. Then he remembered how his father looked like and he remembered that his father's picture was on the Sharks' website. Seto came up with an ideal how to help Yugi. He pulled down one of the books from the shelves and started to read it. He then took down another book and started to read it. It grew into an obsession.

* * *

Mokaba had arrived back from the Duel Monsters tournament to find the note from his brother. His brother stated in the note not to go looking for him and that he would be back before tomorrow night. Mokaba found this unusual, but decided to go along with the note.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his hospital bed eating while everyone around him watched with amazement of how much Yugi was eating. It was then that Pegasus came in with a grim look upon his face. "Yamisite has informed me that there has been an attack upon Calick's son, but he still won't tell his name saying that he needs to do that on his own will. Yamisite is thinking about coming here and revealing all of the Sharks. He has Sarget and Cardagan at the mansion since it is the only safe place," said Pegasus.

"Oh great, another thing to worry about. Whoever is after us wants all of us out of the picture. If they know Calick's son's place, then they could possible know that you are the White Hawk, Maximillion," said Calendra with concern.

"That's what I am worried about. It could become very bad news for business," said Pegasus.

"That probably means will we will have to find somewhere to hide in Las Vegas," said Yuedren.

"I forgot Yamisite said that the man that attacked Calick's boy said he was attacking him because he could help the chosen one rid his body of the poison in it," said Pegasus.

"Ah yes, I remember the Legend of Domino, that tablet the Solic Traveler, carved only the parts that he could read and not his servants. Yugi, can you still read those parts that only you can read?" question Yuedren.

Yugi stopped eating to glare at Yuedren. "Yes, but I have not been to it since you've been gone," replied Yugi before starting to eat again.

"Why didn't you even say that before now?" asked Calendra.

Yugi paused in eatting. "I don't remember why," said Yugi before continuing to eat again.

"We've been here a lot about this tablet, but what is it?" asked Joey.

"When the Solic Traveler returned to Egypt, he wrote the Legend of Domino. How and why are not known to any of the Sharks. The Legend was not given to the Sharks until the Solic Traveler's disappearance from his kingdom. It was given by a maiden that married the first Triscorn. The maiden was the daughter of the first Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen had also disappeared just like her husband, the Solic Traveler. No one knows where she is," said Calendra.

Yugi put his fork down realizing that he would not get any peace in while eating. "I believe I do. She came to protect me, but she is just a spirit. She said something about Calick probably knowing what to do for me or another person named Tishera could do the same thing," said Yugi.

"Hmm… I just don't know. I've never heard of the name Tishera, but before we left Domino, Mara said that if he didn't find one of the known chemicals in your blood, he would need to go through Calick's books, but even then…," said Calendra depressingly.

"There's a chance that he would not find anything?" said Tèa.

"You are right. As long as the chemical is not removed, movement means the lost of blood. Any one who has silver blood has weaken capillaries. Under normal conditions, the silver blood would be able to strengthen the capitularies, but as long as silver blood is delayed, blood is able to brake out, but enough escapes before the silver blood reacts. Capillaries have the most tendency to brake if movement occurs. Yuedren, show how silver blood normally works," said Calendra.

Calendra handed Yuedren a knife. Yuedren took the knife a cut his finger tip. His red blood started to come out, but in a second it turned silver and the cut was no longer there. "The stuff that allows our blood to turn silver is on the lining of our vessels. That stuff that lines our vessels also how our blood strengthen our vessels. The stuff can't line blood vessels when certain chemicals are present," said Yuedren.

"So that is the reality," said Joey.

"Quite so," replied Calendra.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had spent most of the night reading Calick's book and drinking coffee made from stale ground coffee beans. He had discovered that he remembered most of what he read and through out all of the books, he saw nothing about what to do about the condition Yugi was in. He decided there was nothing else that he wanted to see and Mokaba was probably worrying about where he is. That was how he decided to return to his mansion.

Mokaba had been waiting for his brother and worried when Yamisite came by wanting to talk to his brother. Mokaba let Yamisite in and had the servants to get the pair something to drink. After both had their drinks, they started to talk. "Why do you want to talk to my brother?" asked Mokaba.

"The matters that I am to talk to him about concern matters that probably should not be known by you, but your brother can tell you at his own will. Our Shark code is not to let lose on matters concerning the Sharks. Especially now that there appears to be someone who knows all of the Sharks," said Yamisite.

It was at that moment that Seto Kaiba came in looking tired. He took the couch that was across from Yamisite. He knew full well why the leader of the Sharks was at his home. "Mokaba, I've never bother to ask before, but times demands it. What do you remember about the time before the orphanage?"

Mokaba took some time before answering his brother while Yamisite glance at Seto. "I only remember some relatives from our mother's side of the family dropping us off at the orphanage, but no memories of either of our parents. Why now, bro?" asked Mokaba.

"Our real father's ties have lead a man trying to kill me to this mansion yesterday. It was only after the attack that I researched the reason why the man wanted to kill me to bring forth all of my memories that I had pushed away. I went back to our father's place and that was were I was until recently. Reading to find anything that would aid someone, that's the why they want me dead, Mokaba. I even called the orphanage that we were at and verified those old memories. It does appear to be that our father is the one of the Sharks," said Seto.

"I never expected that you would remember without me badgering you, but Calick did not leave word of how you should be found if you were not in our hands before your mother's relatives," said Yamisite.

At that moment, Arrowcot came rushing in. He looked like he was disturbed by something that he would tell them about. "Yamisite, a group of ruffians were caught with the casket of Calick at the gate of the cemetery early this morning! When booked, it turned out that they are part of the group that had captured your sons and it appears from the evidence that they knew that they needed to burn Calick's body and make it impossible, for what their group fears, his resurrection. I had officers check the casket, but there was no body," said Arrowcot.

"Just what I need. There always seems to be some problem," said Yamisite.

Seto took out a piece of paper and then handed it to Yamisite as he started to talk. "I found this in one of my father's books. I don't know what it reads or anything like that."

"You wouldn't. This is a form of hieroglyphics that were rarely used in Egypt and only those who become Sharks learn it, but there are exceptions. I will read it. 'I've sign my death with Gozaburo by putting out leads. I know this is dangerous, but I have things plan for me to return to life just the same as a phoenix. I will drink a concoction to ensure it. I will sacrifice myself to make Gozaburo's hands unclean and make people take away what he won through cheating. His company will fall like him.' That is all it said," replied Yamisite. "This shows what Calick was planning. We said he could allow the police to take over once it got too dangerous."

Seto thought about what Yamisite said. "I feel he wouldn't have allowed you to persuade him any other way," said Seto.

"Quite true. I think I will release these developments. I heard that you are going to Las Vegas to lift the lid off the Sharks," said Arrowcot.

"You're right. That is why I came here. I am wondering if you want to reveal yourself," said Yamisite.

"I just don't feel ready for it," replied Seto.

"I understand. I believe it would be easier for you if Calick was still here," said Yamisite. He got up from his seat and walked towards Arrowcot, but stops. "You can reveal yourself as Sabageist to only the Sharks inter-circle if that is what you want."

"I'll get back to you on that," said Seto.

Yamisite and Arrowcot left the two brothers behind. Mokaba looked at his brother. He really didn't know what to think. "I believe you should reveal yourself to the Sharks," said Mokaba.

"I feel like a failure. I could not find a thing that could help Yugi, Mokaba," said Seto.

An uncomfortable silence develop and Mokaba decided to leave his brother alone to think. It was at dinner that Seto offered Mokaba to go to their father's home so he could search for more books of Calick. Mokaba agreed to this.

* * *

Mokaba and Seto had arrived at their father's home and Mokaba was off exploring while Seto went to another room full of books. As Seto thumb through the books, he found what his father had done before his death. Then there were words in the margin of the page it was on. Seto read them aloud to himself and then he felt this strange feeling. He placed down the book, open, on a chair and went to the front door. He opened the door and the wind had picked up, but the wind was unusual. There was dust in the wind and a ghostly figure was coming towards the door. Seto was shocked that what he didn't believe was coming towards him, but then his shock subsided as the wind surrounded the ghostly figure with the dust it had picked up. As the figure came closer, it became apparent to Seto it was a human. The figure was a man with similar features to Seto. Once the man was stopped in front of Seto, he was the first to talk. "Do you remember me, my son?"

Tears started to run down Seto's face for he knew who the man was. It was Calick. "I do! But the situation I'm in with… I could never stop punishing myself," said Seto tearfully.

"Do you know Mart's first name now?"

Seto stopped crying and stood with face held high. "I do. It is Yugi, my rival, but I've have not seen him since I remembered my childhood. I want to help him for an unknown chemical is wrecking havoc on his body," replied Seto.

"I do have ways to make unknown chemical's effect on silver blood less of a burden. Where's Mokaba? I would like to hear your stories of how you have done before I can do anything about Yugi," said Calick.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter. You will find Seto was varying off course from his usual habits in the anime. Speaking of which, I find the anime a better starting point than the manga just because of Pegasus's situation in the anime. The difference between manga and anime will be discussed when necessary. One thing that manga has that the anime doesn't is violence. The manga has had several incidents where fights are dipicted or some beat up. In the manga, Pegasus is dead and that is why the anime is better on that stance to be base off. The anime is the only one that I know for sure how the ending plays out. Chapter Preview: Calick reacts to his sons' lives since his suppose death and makes up some herbal medicine for Yugi. Another character will be introduce. Note this character appears in the manga, but not named. The hospital releases Yugi, but with a nurse. Pegasus and his father agrees to have Yugi and friends stay in with them. Calendra goes back with Pegasus's father. Then someone finds Atemu and will not stop pestering him until he remembers who this someone is. That and much more in the next chapter called The Shadow Scribe. Read and review.


	5. Shadow Scribe

Pegasus had made arrangements with his father to allow Yugi and his friends stay at the mansion, but up to that time before Yugi got out, his friends and everyone else stayed at a luxury hotel. When Yugi did get out, the only one at Pegasus's father's mansion who did not knew was the head of the kitchen and for a good reason. As long as Yamisite didn't tell his wife who was the head of the kitchen that something had happen to Yugi and Yuedren was found, no one else did not want to. Yugi and his friends were riding with Calendra and Pegasus to the Las Vegas mansion when Calendra told of Yamisite's actions. "Yugi, Yuedren, your mother does not know a thing that has happened for the past two weeks except what was televised and your father telling her. He did not tell her about the incident that would probably freaked her out and he probably did not tell about Calick's son being attacked," said Calendra.

"I remember how she would always overreact," said Yuedren.

"Your father knows that she will see you today. So it will be interesting," said Calendra.

* * *

They had arrived at the Las Vegas mansion to be greeted Pegasus's father. He immediately gave Pegasus a laptop and exchanged whispers with his son before the younger Pegasus left. "I should introduce myself. I am Carrek. Calendra, Sworan still does not know a thing about this," said Carrek.

"That is good. I will need to leave later today and would be more than happy to have you to ride with me back to Domino," said Calendra.

"That would be a pleasure. I will have my things packed," said Carrek. "You guys can choose you bedrooms as you please."

* * *

Yugi and Atemu choose a room with two beds and everyone else chose rooms nearby. Yugi didn't feel like doing much, but the others did and they went outside for some fun. Yugi climbed a ladder to the attic that he found. He then pulled out his deck that he had been using and began to shift through the cards. He was trying to concentrate on thinking about which cards he should remove or add. It was then that Pegasus pop his head into the attic. "Someone is trying to bug your time twin. I don't know why," said Pegasus.

"I would like to see what is going on before I can tell you why," said Yugi gathering up his cards and putting them in his deck case.

Yugi go up and went down. Pegasus lead him to a window that observe the scene behind the mansion between Atemu and another man. Yugi realized the man was the limo driver his father always wanted when in Egypt named Mr. Maharra. Mr. Maharra was trying to fight Atemu. "What do you think of that?" said Pegasus.

"That is dad's regular limo driver. He is Mr. Maharra. I don't know what he has with Atemu or why he is doing," said Yugi.

"Then shall we find out then?" asked Pegasus.

Yugi nodded and they went through the mansion to the back side of the house. They saw the situation had not changed since they left the window. "If you'll want me to stop, you are going to have to remember who I am," said Mr. Maharra.

Yugi knew quite well what Atemu remembered and what was not there. Shadows still loomed in the Pharaoh's memories, but no more were gone. Yugi knew that Pegasus did not know this, but he didn't want to blurt it out. Yugi closed his eyes and reached to the depths of the pearl that was in skin of his palm. He was trying to see if he use the thing he and Atemu discovered on accident. /Listen. Atemu does not have all of his memories back,/ tml Yugi to Pegasus.

Pegasus looked at Yugi and Yugi smiled. "How long ago were you able to that?"

"It was an accidental discovery. He can do it as well," said Yugi.

Mr. Maharra looked at Yugi, but then refocus his attention to Atemu. "I believe we should get a little ruff," said Mr. Maharra as he pulled a knife and threw it at Atemu. The knife stop in mid-air before Atemu and then changed direction to go straight towards Yugi, but stop halfway between Atemu and Yugi. "If you don't remember me, then this knife should force someone to make a move."

Yugi knew that Mr. Maharra was acting serious and he was going to need to summon his Blue Twin Dragon of North, but he would need his blood to bring out its highest level form. Yugi pulled out two items from one of his jacket's inner pockets. The items had been given to him by Calick.

* * *

Flashback

Young Yugi was waiting in front a tree. Calick said he wanted to give him something. It was awhile before Calick showed up. "What were giving you giving me?"

Calick pulled out a needle and ball of thread. "I believe you should have these. For some reason, I feel like this thread and needle will help you. The thread is dipped in a restorative that does help silver blood heal the wound even if your blood is tainted with something that stops it. Through mouth-telling of this restorative's properties, it is said to be able to help activate silver blood no matter what chemical it even if it unknown, but I wouldn't be willing to risk it," said Calick.

"Thanks, Calick. Tell Sabag hi. I will always remember what you said," said Yugi.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The two items Yugi had pulled out was the special thread and the needle. Yugi only had what he needed the of thread and thread the needle. "If you're as serious as I think, I will do what is in my power," called Yugi to Mr. Maharra.

Mr. Maharra smiled realizing that his information about Yugi was correct. He was going to need to be serious just to force Yugi to bring out the strongest form of his dragon. Mr. Maharra willed the knife towards Yugi at the highest speed that Yugi could react to and make it perfectly staged. Yugi saw the knife move in the air and made his pearl reveal itself; falling from palm to ground. Yugi quickly dragged the needle along his finger causing blood to come out and with the blood, he doodle something on his hand before using the needle and thread to close the wound he had made. As soon as it was closed, all the while biting his tongue against the pain, the blood on his hand started to turn silver. There was no time for him to cut the needle, so it had to dangle. He placed his cupped hand with the doodle over his pearl. _Release_ , thought Yugi. The Blue Twin Dragon of North appeared. The dragon flapped its wings at the knife causing it to fall to the ground. "What Calick said about that thread was right," said Yugi as he stood up.

Both Pegasus and Atemu were looking at Yugi and the Blue Twin Dragon of North with astonishment. Mr. Maharra looked relived at what had happened. "What did you do? My eye could not catch it," said Pegasus.

"If it was going any faster, I would not be able to do what I did. First off, I had to bring out my pearl and then drawl the symbol in my blood to bring forth the strongest form of my dragon here. Before I did any thing else, I had to close my wound with the thread that Calick gave me a while back and the thread has been dipped in a restorative and was said to be able to make silver blood work. I could not cut the needle before I needed to summon my dragon," said Yugi before taking out a knife and cutting the needle from the thread holding his skin together.

Yugi rubbed the area to feel any where blood would leak out. As Yugi was tending to his hand, the Blue Twin Dragon of North leaped into the air and took off. Once it climb high into the atmosphere, it started to sing. "What is it doing?" asked Pegasus.

"Singing, but you probably can't here it since you can't sense shadow magic. I have never had my dragon do this before," said Yugi.

"I've been waiting a long time to see this," said Mr. Maharra. "Dragons do have a special bond with their masters and even their masters' time twins. The Red Twin Dragon of North should make its first appearance in a little over five thousand years."

Yugi looked at Mr. Maharra. "The Red Twin Dragon of North?" questioned Yugi.

Before Mr. Maharra could speak, a red dragon appeared and started to go towards the ground before Yugi. The dragon was followed by Yugi's dragon. The blue dragon nudge the red dragon to go towards Atemu. The red dragon stopped before Atemu and sniffed before starting to try to gnaw on Atemu's hair. "STOP THAT!"

"He will not stop until you know who he is. He tried to search my mind for a memory you have forgotten," said Yugi.

Atemu looked at Yugi clueless. It was at that moment that Calendra walked outside with a woman. "What's goin' on here?" said Calendra.

"You don't want to know," said Yugi.

"That's not what I want to hear," said the woman.

"Blue Twin Dragon of North stay. I don't think I can summon you when I will need you again," said Yugi ignoring the woman.

"Sorwan, you should try not to be too harsh on him. Yugi should keep out his dragon just in case he is attacked by anyone. That dragon can stand up to any weapon, modern or medieval," said Calendra to Sorwan.

Sorwan let out a sigh. "I guess you're right Calendra," said Sorwan.

While all of this was going on, Atemu was getting very much annoyed at the red dragon continuous gnawing on his hair that he decided to kick the dragon with foot. The red dragon, mad at this show of affection, picked up Atemu and toss him across the yard, knocking out Atemu. Mr. Maharra mumbled, "Oh great, this wasn't what I wanted." Mr. Maharra walked over to unconscious Atemu and picked him up to take him towards Yugi. "I was hoping he would remember his dragon, but no he didn't. I guess this will take longer than I thought," said Mr. Maharra.

"How do you know Atemu?" asked Yugi.

"When I was two years older than him, I saved him in the desert. We became friends and he gave me my position that is tattooed on my shoulder," said Mr. Maharra as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal some Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"I recognize that set of hieroglyphics. They are at the bottom of the Legend of Domino to denote that it was written by the Solic Traveler as told to his shadow scribe. So you are a shadow scribe," said Calendra.

"Very much so, my dear sir. My dear friend no longer remembers me or his dragon! This was not suppose to happen according to the plan," said Mr. Maharra.

"Whose plan and what was it? I want to know everything!" declared Calendra.

"My dear friend saw the future and wrote the Legend of Domino in the ancient tongue while I wrote the rest. I remained with my dear friend until the day the Sharks visited him. I gave those Sharks the Legend and upon their departure things turned for the worse. A great force was gathering and my dear friend saw another prophecy that I would get hurt if I stayed in the court. My dear friend and I agreed that I should leave. I believe the things he has been through might have eroded his memory of me and his dragon, but if he… No, I can't think like that. By the way, my name is Tishera Maharra, but some of you probably know me as the Triscorn's favorite of the limo drivers of Egypt," said Tishera.

"You are that man that Riva was talking about that could help me," said Yugi.

"The first Dragon Queen?" said Sorwan.

"Very rare, indeed, to have the ability to see spirits! Riva is why I am here. Unlike Riva, I have been blessed by the Gods to be immortal. Riva has her spirit sealed just like her husband," said Tishera.

"That would explain why Riva would knows Atemu," said Yugi.

"She has inform you more than I knew about. Where should I put him at?" asked Tishera.

"Follow me for we are sharing a bedroom together," said Yugi.

* * *

Siting in at the kitchen table of the Triscorn Mansion, Yamisite was eying Cardagan who had this stun look on his face. Calick was even taking note of the situation. Calick had listen to his sons' tales before showing up at the Triscorn Mansion. Calick was soon back in the loop of things. "What is it Cardagan?" asked Yamisite.

"I sense two dragons very much equals, but they are far away. I am pretty sure I know one is the Blue Twin Dragon of North and at its strongest form. The other must be very similar, but not too similar that I can tell them apart," said Cardagan.

"Yugi would've need his blood, but how and why?" replied Yamisite.

"I know. I gave Yugi a needle and some special thread. The thread must have been able to heal the area that it was used to close," said Calick. "I didn't have the chance to try the thread on chemicals that are unknown."

"Thanks for the info," said Yamisite.

* * *

Yugi was laying out his cards trying to decide which ones would be best for his deck on the bed he had chosen to sleep in while at the Las Vegas Mansion. The next bed over was were Atemu laid, still out since an hour ago. Atemu stirred in his bed. "If I were you, I wouldn't move much," said Yugi.

"Why?" asked Atemu.

"Calick always told me that those who have been out for a while probably will not have good coordination. I would try to avoid that red dragon until you remember its name. Tishera wasn't trying to mean harm to you, but he was trying what he thought could make you remember. Calendra has left with Carrek, but will back by tomorrow. Tishera is a Shadow Scribe, if that helps," said Yugi.

"I still don't remember," said Atemu.

"Then Tishera is at a lost to what to do to help you remember. I haven't seen him since he carried you in here. He did say that he would help me even though you don't remember. He was kinda down about you not remembering," said Yugi.

"Thanks for making me feel it's all my fault," said Atemu.

"The guys probably would be happy to know you are awake," said Yugi as he picked up his cards.

"That's your choice," said Atemu.

Yugi left the room and went down a hallway to the living room that his friends were hanging out at. "He's awake," said Yugi.

"Do you think he will be in any mood to eat?" asked Tèa.

"He might, but I would be worried for his safety because I wouldn't know how good he will be able to walk," said Yugi.

"I guess that Tishera dude could help him," said Joey.

"That would be good, but Atemu still doesn't remember him," said Yugi.

Tishera walked into the room appearing to have been listening to the conversation. "I heard that. I don't know when I will be able to work on trying to help him recover all of his memory. I need to get the potion to heal silver bloods list and find the plants I need. I don't like to say this, Yugi, but the plants I need have not been grown in Egypt for many years and none appear to be in Las Vegas," said Tishera.

"Calick would probably have some if he was alive, but I don't know whether or not his house would still have some," said Yugi.

"You are all wanted in the dinning room for the cooks have fixed a wonderful meal! I will go get my dear friend, so you can all enjoy yourself," said Tishera before he left the way Yugi had entered.

"Food is food," said Tristen.

"He's right," said Yugi. "Besides the fact that I am starving."

* * *

Sorwan was busily ordering around the cooks to set the dinning room's table. Pegasus was sitting at the head of the table with his nose into some comic book. "Maximillion, what do you think?" asked Sorwan.

Pegasus looked away from his comic book to look at the table. "It's splendid. Just like the island," replied Pegasus before going back to his comic book, but stops in remembrance of something else. "Yamisite called me earlier today. He told me of his plans. He has the convention center booked for tomorrow evening and has spread the word in Domino a few days ago about his coming to here. There are lots of people snatching up tickets to Las Vegas on such short notice especially loyalists to the Sharks."

"He really has planned everything already. What do you feel about Tishera?"

Pegasus put down his comic book becoming more interested in talking than reading. "Tishera is the limo driver that Yamisite always preferred for reasons unknown to me. Yamisite was in Egypt much more than any of the other Sharks. When I was always there, I would not use any limo drivers that would tag me as a Shark, but those days are gone. Yamisite's hand has been forced to reveal all of the Sharks," said Pegasus.

"What do you mean by forced? What has he not been telling me?" asked Sorwan.

"He was forced by a little incident that he has ordered Arrowcot to cover up. That is all you should know 'cause he will not like it if any more would be known by you for your safety," said Pegasus.

Yugi and his friends entered the dinning room and were gazing at the already set table. "Where's Tishera?" asked Sorwan.

"He's helpin' Atemu get here. I wasn't to sure if he could make it by himself," replied Yugi as he took a seat that was one away from Pegasus.

Tèa decided to sit across from Yugi. Joey sat on her right while Tristen sat next to Joey on the right. Yuedren sat next to Yugi and Rawdren next to him. Sorwan took the seat next to Tèa that was on Pegasus's left. "If it weren't for those Shape Shifters, I would probably not be here. I was wondering why they would help. They never did say a thing to hint to the why," said Pegasus.

"We have seen the Shape Shifters. They did not let Atemu into the afterlife. They told us that he still had more to do," said Yugi.

"Very interesting. They may play a role in this whole thing," said Pegasus.

"Yugi, have you looked at the calendar?" asked Sorwan.

"No, but I don't recall what day it is," said Yugi.

"I guess I don't have to give you _your_ present," said Sorwan in a sarcastic way.

Yugi thought for a moment. "It's my birthday. So you better have a present," said Yugi.

"Don't forget about me," said Yuedren.

Atemu came in with Tishera closed behind. Atemu didn't have a clue to what was going on. "What is going on?" asked Atemu.

Pegasus gave the pair that entered a crafty smile. "You have made it just in time for the feast," said Pegasus.

Sorwan pulled out a box and got up to walk to where Yugi was sitting to lay it down. "This is just a little something. Yuedren, I have not forgotten you, but I still need to get it ready for you. Your father has a few things to give to you for your birthday. Go ahead and open it," said Sorwan.

Yugi took the lid off the box and it revealed something black. Yugi took out of the box and it was an outfit. "Why this?" asked Yugi.

"I've thinking that for awhile I should have someone waiting in the wings in case something happens and I don't have a heir. When I was thinking about who to name, I recalled Yamisite always talking about his son's characteristics and that was what lead me to chose you even though I didn't even know who you were. I called Sorwan up and told her what I thought. She agreed to me and said she would design the outfit if I would tell her the title that who I chose would bare. She said it would be best for me to give you that title on your seventeenth birthday. You are the Lord of the Company. Even if you didn't figure out the riddle, Sorwan was going to allow us to meet face to face," said Pegasus.

"I made it just for you. The Blue Twin Dragon of North was placed on the backside with the title beneath it," said Sorwan.

"I am starving," said Tishera. "We should enjoy this good food."

"I second that. It has been a long time since I had a meal with others," said Rawdren.

They all started eating.

* * *

The next chapter is The Revealing of the Sharks.


	6. The Revealing of the Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this chapter a little bit from the version on fanfiction.net.

The Revealing of the Sharks

It was the next day in Las Vegas and the lunch hour news was starting. The news was giving hype at the happening at the airport in Las Vegas. Yugi and everyone else was watching it while eating.

"We will not go to commercial brake until we are assured nothing new will happen. Over the past few days, several plans have been coming from Japan to here far above the usual. Today, in the last hour, two planes landed from Japan, but no one has a clue what city the planes are from. One a private 747 and the other is a good sized private jet. We will go over to our reporter," said the anchorwoman on the TV.

TV showed the airport and the two plans that were being spoke about. Yugi realized what the planes were. "I am reporting from the airport that has seen the surge in Japanese nationals arriving at. We have been told that the private 747 will be the first to unload before the smaller plane unloads. We have not been told who the occupants are. At this moment, police are citing safety reasons for why information is not being release," said the reporter. He turns around to see the 747 unloading and the passengers forming a double sided line. The passengers, all men, were dressed in a uniform of some sort that a crest was on both shoulders of each man. "The crest that these men have looks very familiar to me. Does anyone have clue back at the station?"

"The production team has just found Japanese newspapers talking about something going on here in Las Vegas relating to the Sharks. We have all heard that Yamisite's son is here, but the locations of the other Sharks have been closely guarded," said the anchorwoman at the studio.

The other plane's door opened and Yamisite exited followed by Calendra with Cardagan and Sarget in cloaks. "It is indeed the Sharks. Black Hawk Calick has been said to dead, but the Sharks considered his dead body unusual and hold back the declaration of death. There are rumors that said someone tried to steal his body from the grave, but it was not there. That has not been confirmed, but that is what the internet has been saying and you never know. It is strange that Calendra, the former Triscorn, would appear alongside his successor and grandson for he has not been seen at any of the tournaments that any of the Sharks had participate in. There should be one more Shark here, but there is no information about that. They are walking to a podium that has been set up and we will get there," said the reporter.

The reporter walked towards the podium like everyone else. Yamisite approached the podium and then began to speak. "I am here not just to see my son, but to make an announcement that needs to be declared. I formally invite all of the news media of Las Vegas to come tonight to the convention center at 6 o'clock for dinner and my announcement. I am here now to make the arrangements to secure the safety of the event as well as the Sharks. Thank you for your understanding," said Yamisite before leaving the podium.

* * *

Yugi and everyone at the mansion was busy talking about the events to happen. Pegasus had to leave just to provide for time to throw off people as he being White Hawk. Everything was going great and then the doorbell rang. It was Carrak with the Domino's police that were assigned to the Sharks. Among them was Chief Arrowcot. "It is good to see you, Yugi," said Arrowcot upon seeing Yugi. "Some excitement happened in Domino while you were gone, but your father wishes to tell you that."

"I just wonder what you mean by that," said Yugi. "It was interesting yesterday."

"Calendra gave us the info if it deals with Tishera," said Arrowcot. "Is everyone ready?"

"Nice to see you, Chief Arrowcot," said Sorwan in an evening gown.

Yuedren entered in a blue tux with Rawdren in a more traditional tux. "We two are ready," said Yuedren as Joey, Tristen, and Tèa came into the room.

Joey and Tristen were in traditional tuxes. Tèa was dressed fairly nice. Arrowcot glanced around. "Well, that's everyone," said Arrowcot.

* * *

Yugi, Yuedren, Rawdren, Tèa, Joey, and Tristen were seated at a table together. There's was only two seats open at their table. It was then that it was recalled that neither Atemu nor Tishera had made it. When Yugi was thinking about borrowing Tèa's cell phone, Atemu and Tishera walked in, both looking like the wind had done a number on them. "Why did you not get with us to take the limo?" asked Yugi.

"It is a long story, but I will tell you…" said Atemu

****Flashback****

Atemu was relaxing in the attic when Tishera found him and told him that everyone was leaving for the convention center. Two quickly got dress and both were dumbfounded on how to get there when Atemu thought of summoning Osiris the Sky Dragon and using the god to get to the center. They went out to the backyard and Atemu was about to summon Osiris when he had a terrible headache that would not go away. Atemu closed his eyes and at that moment, a memory replayed itself.

***Flashback in a Flashback***

Chibi-Atemu was riding on the back of a red dragon. "Go higher, Red Twin Dragon of North!" cried out Chibi-Atemu.

"Atemu, come right down here now!" cried Atemu's father.

"Oh dad, can I ride a little more?" complained Atemu.

***End of Flashback in Flashback***

Atemu open his eyes and decided against flying Osiris. He wanted to do what his father wouldn't let him in his memory: fly high on Red Twin Dragon of North. "Red Twin Dragon of North, come here!" yelled Atemu.

The red dragon landed in front of Atemu from its perch that it had observe its watch from and started to lick Atemu. "I see you remember your dragon," said Tishera. "Then I will ride it with you."

***End of Flashback****

"Sounds like you had a very interesting day," said Yugi to Atemu.

"After that, I am hungry and still haven't got anything to eat," said Atemu as he and Tishera sat down at the table.

By time the two were settled, food was brought out and everyone began to eat. Before an hour had passed, everyone was done with the main courses and desert was being brought out to those who wanted it. By the time an hour had passed, everyone was relaxing. Yamisite, at the long table on a platform surrounded by tables with the Domino officers, stood up and everyone quite it down. All of the Sharks that had not been known to the public were still cloaked including Pegasus. "I am pleased to see all of you here! Tonight is the night that has been coming. I am here to reveal those who are the Sharks. My hands have been forced to do this here rather than Japan. You should all know about my son and the circumstances surrounding him as well as his twin brother. There is strong evidence before me that someone outside of the Sharks knows who all of us are. I had found Calick's son about two days before an incident that I have covered up. That incident happened because the attacker wanted to kill the boy because he was Calick's son. This is why the Sharks will lift the veil of secrecy. One of us has always wish to never to be associated with the Sharks, but fully understands that he made be connected to the Sharks by an enemy of ours," said Yamisite. "I am pleased to introduce to this audience, the Sharks by their real names."

On Yamisite's right side to the farthest end, one of the cloaked Sharks stood up and took off his cloak. It was Cardagan. "I am Cardagan Gardner, the Boar of the Sharks," said Cardagan before sitting down.

Next to Cardagan, the other Shark stood up and took of his cloak. "I am Sarget Wheeler, the Tiger of the Sharks," said Sarget before sitting down.

On Yamisite's left was Sorwan and then the final Shark to reveal himself. He stood up and as he took off his cloak, gasps could be heard through out the convention center. "I am the White Hawk," said Pegasus as he knew everyone knew who he was as soon as cloak came off.

Pegasus sit down and Yugi looked at him. Pegasus facial expression made him look far more younger. Yamisite waited for everyone to quite down again. "Tonight is the night that my son will be more formally introduce," said Yamisite as Yugi got up and started to walk towards the long table. "You may have all heard about the Legend of Domino. That is one think I must bring up. I have learned that some of the Legend of Domino has become actually history only recently. Then there is also a little fact that a certain someone was forgetting to tell me that he could read the parts that no one has ever been able to. Yuedren, I also want you as well as that whole table. Calendra, will you bring up that item that we brought."

There was several people walking about. Yugi was helped up to the platform by one of the officers sitting nearby. Yugi watched as the table he was at came up to the platform, but none of them except for Atemu were ushered up to the platform. Yuedren then used his arms to crawl up to the platform and stood behind Yugi while Atemu stood across from Yugi. Calendra brought up several things, but handed a sheathed sword to Yamisite as the head Shark came around to the front of the table. He took the spot between Yugi and Atemu. He faced Atemu and hold out the already sheathed sword towards Atemu. "What do you want me to do? I don't recall seeing a sword like that one before," said Atemu.

"I have said the Legend of Domino has part of it removed from prophecy to history. You are the only one known by the Sharks to fit the bill for a key part of the Legend of Domino except for you not remembering anything about your grander destiny. This sword can only be used by only one person and we, the Sharks, want to see if our suspicions are right. Try to remove it from its sheath," said Yamisite to Atemu.

Atemu grasp the hilt of the sheathed sword and pulls it out. He holds it up and examines it. He faintly recognizes it. "I recall of this sword, but I don't remember what it is about it," said Atemu.

"Our suspicions were correct," said Yamisite before turning to Yugi. "Things have happened in Domino and I bet Arrowcot has hinted at it. Everyone, please listen! I wish to tell of important happening in Domino. I have discovered who Calick's son is, but I wish for him to reveal himself to the world when he feels ready. Calick has returned just as I suspected he would. He has sent along his best wishes as well as a herbal medicine to help you along. We are wishing to go to Domino as soon as possible, but I have figured that since yesterday was your birthday, we would stay for tomorrow so you can enjoy the presents I have."

At that moment, Yuedren lifted his body on to the platform and stood beside Yugi facing the twins' father. "Don't forget about me," said Yuedren.

"I can't forget about you. Seventeen is the very age that one can official declare themselves as a Shark, but there's not a thing in the Code about twins and I don't know what to do about it. We shall enter a new era of the Sharks and the Code shall be changed," said Yamisite.

"The Code is destined to change," said Yugi starring at the ground.

"That's right. I do recall him reading the Legend to me and the Legend said that the Sharks will change their code," said Yuedren.

"Then the Code shall be changed upon learning more of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

/I have a very bad feeling about this, Atemu,/ tml Yugi.

/Why bad?/ tml Atemu.

/I just don't know. I have this inert feeling,/ tml Yugi.

/Tell your father then,/ tml Atemu.

/This is not the time for him to know,/ tml Yugi as he looked at one of the glasses at the table. His eyes reflected back, but they were not the usual. His eyes had the look of being eyes of a dragon. /I will see how things play out,/ tml Yugi once again.

A large ruckus was heard from the entrance. Everyone looked up to the entrance including Yugi. It was then that a group of men with swords came running in overpowering the guards that were there. Atemu looked to Yugi and saw Yugi's eyes. /What's with your eyes?/ tml Atemu.

/Atemu, my dragon and me have a close bond. A bond so close that my dragon can take over my mind if I allow it. I am trying my best to make sure he knows everything about the situation before he can take over. I only know when he wants to take over by seeing my eyes. He only wants to take over when danger is near,/ tml Yugi.

/Then I will honor your decision,/ tml Atemu.

Yugi looked at Atemu and smiled. /He's ready/ tml Yugi.

At that moment, Yugi's eyes became more dragon-like and Yamisite took notice. "Well, well, you finally came out of the hiding. It's about time that you took over," said Yamisite to the dragon-controlled Yugi. "You better know the situation."

"Master told me. I sense danger before my master and came here. Cover me while I'll perform my skill craft to get us out of here," said the dragon through Yugi in a deeper voice.

"I understand. Everything shall be done. White Hawk! Boar! Tiger! Time for action," said Yamisite.

All of the Domino officers stood up at the same time as the Sharks did. Sorwan and two of the officers started clearing the table on the platform of dishes. Tristen, Joey, Rawdren, and Tèa had made it to the platform and were pitching in on clearing the table on the platform when Mai Valentine found them. "Do you guys need help?" asked Mai.

"This is not the time to be asking that," said Joey.

Mai glanced at the dragon-controlled Yugi who was starting doing some markings on the platform and the Sharks were guarding the area with their swords drawn that they had hidden on their bodies earlier. "What's up with Yugi?"

"We have not asked," said Tèa as she handed some more plates to a waiter.

Yuedren showed up with a concerned look on his face. "It is bad. It's not usual for the Blue Twin Dragon of North is allowed to command my brother's body. The Dragon can perform only two things while commanding my brother's body. One is an attack, but he not doing that. This must mean that he is doing the other move, but I have not heard what it does, but it does not attack," said Yuedren.

"So you're Yuedren that everyone is talk about," said Mai.

"Yuedren, Rawdren, this is Mai. We met in Duelist Kingdom. She is another fairly good duelist," said Joey to Yuedren and Rawdren.

Sorwan came up to the group. "We need to get ready. Yamisite said that the spell is getting close to completion," said Sorwan.

Everyone followed Sorwan closer to the platform inside the ring of Domino officers. The officers were pulling out the appropriate weapon, swords, to hold back the intruders. They waited until Yamisite whistled and the Sharks moved towards the platform, exiting what battle they were engaged in and have the officers of Domino take over. "Are you close to completion?" Yamisite asked at the dragon-controlled Yugi.

"Yes," replied the dragon-controlled Yugi still working away. "It is now ready." Yamisite motion for them to all step on the platform at once and everyone does. "Defense Spell: Transport!"

After the spell was cited, everyone on the platform disappeared and everyone realized they were on the roof when the reappeared. "You were perfect. They probably will not be able to guess where we have gone," said Yamisite.

"They'll continue to track you. You need to leave. I'll not leave my master's side until he is safe in Domino. I'll go back," said the dragon-controlled Yugi as his eyes closed.

"Plans have change," said Yamisite.

"The tunnels will be the only way for us to hide," said Sorwan.

Yugi open his eyes. "We should get going. My dragon is very anxious to leave and I don't think he can do much more to protect us," said Yugi.

"Yuedren, you will need to summon your dragon if we want to leave with everyone," commanded Yamisite.

Yuedren muttered something and then the Blue Twin Dragon of South appeared. Yamisite then muttered as well and summoned the Orange Dragon of Triscorn. There was only four dragons and sixteen people need to right them. They divided up in groups of four. Yamisite, Cardagan, Sarget and Pegasus were going to ride on the Orange Dragon of Triscorn. The Red Twin Dragon of North was going to be rode by Atemu, Tishera, Tristen, and Joey. The Blue Twin Dragon of South was to carry Yuedren, Rawdren, Sorwan, and Calendra. Yugi was going to ride with Téa and Mai.

"Let's get to the sky," said Atemu, once everyone was ready.

With that, the four dragons took off into the air and headed back towards Carrek's mansion. When they returned to the mansion, the servants were waiting to hear if all where safe. One servant offered to call Arrowcot and tell him that they had all made it back. Yamisite agreed to it and plopped down in a recliner. "That was an interesting night," said Yamisite.

"You do know what the dragon of Yugi's said. We should try to leave here," said Cardagan.

"My dragon has been vehemently telling me to master my own shadow magic ever since I got stab," said Yugi.

"I understand that now. You are perfect in every aspect to be a true blood heir," said Tishera.

"Blood heir?" said Atemu with raised eye brows.

"Prophecy lead to matters that don't normally occur. Prophecy said you would return to live out the years that were stolen from you, my friend, but you would have a blood heir. In order for you to have a blood heir, your vessel had to be destroyed and allowed some of it to be eaten by your only daughter so your vessel could make your blood heir. The rest was left where it was prophesied you to return on this land in a vessel," said Tishera.

"I don't recall having a wife or daughter or you as a friend," said Atemu.

"I am baffled by your lost of memory. I should tell you that your daughter promised to marry the man that had saved you on foreign shores. She married the first Triscorn's son. Two servants were sent to her with the wishes of the gods to create your blood heir," said Tishera.

"It is told vaguely that the second Triscorn's wife had to eat something of her father's, the Solic Traveler," said Yamisite. "It does make since that she had to eat what you said for genes can't carry appearances for several generations."

"She probably was never told that her father and his twin brother were burn together, but they did not have a need to tell her because they feared that she would refuse to eat it. She was the only one to be left of the twin princes," said Tishera.

"Who was the oldest of those twins?" asked Sorwan.

"I was told it was Atemu. His brother was a wander and fought enemies of the throne in distant areas. He died upon hearing his twin's death. It was found that he prophesied that he and his brother would return with blood heirs. He was the one that set history on that course," said Tishera.

"Those Shape Shifters know more than they were telling me," said Atemu.

"You met the Shape Shifters! Well, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be still living. I don't know what each one calls themselves," said Pegasus.

"Neither do I, but I wish I did," said Tishera.

"Now time for a lighter note! Calick is back and has heard of your plight, Yugi. He found some herbs that would ease your suffering, but nothing to fully cure you. I have a gift for both of you and Yuedren on the plane and you two can open it on the way back," said Yamisite.

"Well, that is good news. So where are they?" asked Yugi.

Yamisite pulled out a little sack of herbs and tossed them towards Yugi. "Catch!"

Yugi caught the sack and read the note in Calick's hand. It explained that the herbs were best mixed into any type of tea. "He says it is best to have tea with it," said Yugi.

"I will make sure the kitchen staff will make some tea up," said Sorwan leaving to the kitchen.

The doorbell rung and one of the servants went to the door. The servant returned with Arrowcot. "I am please everyone made it safe and sound. What are plans now?"

Yamisite pulled out an eight-sided dice and fiddled with it between his two hands in thought. "There are many things to consider. Should we risk the whole entire Sharks or should we leave tomorrow? Do they, who have some sort of war against us, know of Carrak's mansion and that we are staying here? What do they know about us and how much? How did they figure out Calick's son? How did they get a hold of that compound that can stop our blood and we can't identify? No mater how much I want these questions answered, I don't think the answers will come without bloodshed. I fully believe they have the answers and Las Vegas is their territory. We will have to leave. The Blue Twin Dragon of North is very concerned about Yugi's safety and seems to know they have the means to track us and only Domino is were safety will not be a question," said Yamisite.

"Rawdren will need to have his citizenship restored as well as his last name restored to him. I will make sure that they have the blood test in and get the whole mess sorted out by morning. I will leave behind some of my men to keep watch, but it looks like the dragons you have are lying hidden and will be able to sense danger. I will make sure that by six sharp in the morning that everything that needs to be done is done so you can leave," said Arrowcot.

"It should be done, Arrowcot," said Cardagan. "This city is no longer friendly to the Sharks as it harbors the our enemies."

Arrowcot bowed and left to his work. Mai was getting up, but Yamisite spoke. "I have heard that you know my son Yugi and his friends well. I don't think it would be wise of you to leave us. You have seen that we are marked and they could get to you to try to force you into to telling them what they want about us," said Yamisite.

"I need my things. I can see why you say that, but I would not talk at all," said Mai.

"I wouldn't be so cocky about your safety and ability to keep quite when bribed with your life. I didn't escape because I knew they would kill me at the least," said Yamisite.

Mai sat back down. "That's a fate I wish not face, but I still need my things," she said.

"I will go tell an officer to go with you to fetch them. It is best to that instead to be reckless," said Yamisite.

Mai did leave with one of the officers and came back safe and sound an hour later. Everyone then got ready for bed and went to sleep to be ready for the early day.

 

* * *

Next chapter The Secret of the Silver Blood!

 


	7. The Secret of the Silver Blood

 

The Secret of the Silver Blood

At five in the morning, everyone in the Las Vegas mansion was awake. They hurried about getting ready and by six, they headed to the airport. Yamisite was to fly his plane and have only the Sharks plus Calendra because his little plane could only hold them. Before they boared the two planes, Yamisite gave one wrapped box each to Yugi and Yuedren. Only one who was mising was Arrowcot, but he showed up rushing to the two planes waiting as everyone was starting to board. He handed Rawdren two sets of papers. One was the copy of the first birth certificate Rawdren had, because the original was destroyed, and the other was documentation of his citizenship. After Rawdren recieved the papers, everyone continued to board the ship. On the 747, Yugi, Yuedren, Mai, Joey, Tristen, Téa, Sorwan, Tishera, Rawdren, and Atem walked to the back of the plane through a door to large section with several seats. Everyone picked their seats and ready themselves for takeoff. Once they were at cruising altitude, Yugi open his present from his father. He tore through the wrapping paper and to a box. After opening the box, he pulled out a new deck case and a hand carved picture of a ship. "I wonder why there is a hand carved picture of ship," said Yugi.

"Check the deck case. I know your father better than you do at the moment," said Sorwan.

Yugi look at the deck case and saw a folded piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it before reading it. The note read like this:

_Dear Yugi,_

_This handcarved ship is special. I have only once seen this ship in life on one of my excursion in Egypt. It was in a fairly cold underground chamber, hanging from the ceiling with no signs of rot. On the wall before me, there was an inscription that told about the ship that hung from above as being the one that was built for those who laid down their lives so their king to escape to live another day. The men that died served the king Trutem, who is the youngest brother to the Lost Pharaohs, from what I have found._

_Ever since I laid eyes on that ship I kept thinking about it until I came upon this carved picture of the exact ship. Treat this picture well for when I saw it, I felt that it would be helpful to you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"King Trutem…hmm…I don't know why he gave it to me still," said Yugi.

"I have heard of the name Trutem. He was Atemu's great-grandfather," said Tishera.

"That would make sense. The Lost Pharaohs have to be related to someone in Egypt," said Sorwan before looking to Yuedren. "Yuedren, you can open your gift."

Yuedren carefully took out his present and opened it to find two things: one was a pocket knife, the other was a game that Yuedren had been begging for since before he was kidnapped. It was Monopoly. "I can't believe it! He finally got it for me," said Yuedren.

"I've never seen a Japanese Monopoly game before," said Mai.

"I have been asking for this for a long time. Let's play!" said Yuedren.

And so they started to play. They reached Domino with no one able to complete the game to it completion and the ones playing for winning were Yuedren, Yugi, and Atemu. The three other players that were playing were Joey, Mai, and Tèa and were eliminated early on. After disembarking from the plane, the police escorted everyone to the Triscorn mansion except for Mai, who went to her home and Chief Arrowcot explain to Mai that if anyone came after her to call him. At the mansion, Carrak and Mr. Muto were waiting for everyone as well as another older man than Carrak. "It's good to see you my grandson," said Mr. Muto.

"I'm glad that I am home. I can't wait for things to settle down," said Yugi.

Calendra went towards the older man. "You did bring what was asked of you, Carret," asked Calendra.

"Yes," said Carret.

"Perfect," said Yamisite turned to face the group. "I have called upon Carret to find two swords befitting of my sons and at last, he has found them. All we need to wait for is Calick and maybe his sons."

Everyone was talking in quite voices until the door open and when Calick walked in alone, everyone turned to look towards the recently revived Shark.

"Hello. It is good to see everyone again. My two sons are working on looking for anything that could be helpful. It seems not a thing says what to do I'm sorry to say," said Calick.

"At least you have done your best. I don't know what else can be done," said Yamisite. "Maybe Tishera will know something."

"I do, but I don't wish to interrupt until later," replied Tishera.

"Then we shall continue. Carret give me the first swords," said Yamisite before receiving a sword. "This sword here will go to Yugi." Yamisite went over to Yugi giving the sword and taking another before going to Yuedren. "This sword shall do well for you, Yuedren." Yamisite gives the sword to Yuedren.

Yugi pulled out the sword and holds it up. "You know me. Then why give me a sword?" questioned Yugi.

"Cheaters, my son, will force you to play against your code and you will need to disarm them to make them play by your code. I know this world better than you do," said Yamisite and went to Carret for two shields. "I'm not done yet. You two will have one of these shields. These shields have been through the worst. I have one more gift for both of you, but it has not arrived. I believe we should listen to Tishera." Yamisite gave the shields to Yugi and Yuedren.

"I am the caretaker of Riva's Necklace and my bond with her, allows her to speak to me when needed. For some reason, she appeared before Yugi, which became obvious when I met him. She felt that you, Calick, could help him, but was not for sure and wished for me to help," said Tishera looking at Calick.

"Interesting. I never thoguht she would not leave. Me and my sons have not found a complete cure to Yugi's condition, yet, but we still have many books to go through," said Calick.

"Then I propose this question to you. Do you know how the ability of the silver blood came about?" asked Tishera with a smile crossing his face.

"The secret of the silver blood has been lost long ago. Why do you ask?"

"I do know how it came about. Before my time, whenever a war occurred a great priest of healing gave a blessed herbal drink to the men before marching off to battle. The drink was silver in color and grew in popularity among the men. It was noticed that when those who drank the liquid regularly were injured, their blood poured out as silver. As silver, their blood healed their wounds. It then soon became customary for the Pharaoh to toast before battle with the liquid in his goblet," said Tishera.

"A drink that caused silver blood? Now that would make an interesting study," said Calick.

"Then you had not heard of the tale. That drink can be still made as long as all the herbs are ready. It's the last resort that Riva recommended if nothing else could be done," said Tishera.

"Then we shall work together because I am starting to run out of hope," said Calick.

"This is an era that I didn't wish for, Calendra," said Carret. "Our future is in jeapardy."

"Neither did I, but remember the Legend spoke of this happening even though it was not clear whether the Sharks survive," said Calendra.

"There seems to be no end in sight for us," said Sorwan.

"If push comes to shove, then the Sharks will flee Domino," said Cardagan standing and looking out a window into the forest that surrounds the mansion.

"You are very negative about this," said Sarget looking at Cardagan.

"Don't you realize Sarget that if our enemies knew who Calick's son was without us knowing who he was, that they could track us with ease! We should take this seriously for our survival depends on it," said Cardagan starring down Sarget.

"I did not think of it," said Sarget looking down at his feet.

"I don't think it would be wise for any of us to go alone," said Yugi.

"Well said, my son," said Yamisite. "Cardgan has a point, but my son's condition is more critical. Calick and Tishera should work together with all speed possible. We need to determine how to secure everything that we have. The Legend of Domino should not be left in Domino if we need to leave."

"I beseech you to allow me to return to my island to prepare my security staff and create an iron fortress in the middle of ocean in case the Sharks shall need to flee," said Pegasus.

"I believe you should go to your island, but I will make sure that Arrowcot sends at least one of his officers to help you and also, do work on a way to get a secure connection between us," said Yamisite.

"Me and Tishera should take our leave, if that is what he wants to do so," said Calick.

"After you," replied Tishera.

Calick left with Tishera following close behind. Carrek, Calendra, and Pegasus were staying at the Triscorn mansion while the others were going to their separate homes.

* * *

Three days after the returning to Domino, Yugi and Yuedren were busy helping Mr. Muto in the back. They were organizing all of the boxes. "Why did he stick us with this? I don't understand how this got so out of order in a few days," said Yuedren.

"I don't know," replied Yugi, but turned towards the shop when a loud noise in that direction.

They saw Mr. Muto and two men that had break into the cases. Yuedren motion towards the shields the two had stashed in the corner. They both took them up and went to the doorway with the shields raised. Yugi went to the side of the doorway to wait for safety. "Here!" yelled Yuedren.

Mr. Muto scurried through the doorway and Yugi knelt on the floor before Yuedren came behind him and used his shield to protect them from the two men. /Atemu, we need you,/ mtl Yugi.

As soon as Yugi's finish his mental link message, Atemu came barging in from upstairs and drew the sword Yamisite had given him in Las Vegas. Then, he went on a rampage until the two men left the gameshop. "They're gone," said Atemu.

Yugi and Yuedren lower their shields before getting up. Then, Yugi tried to reached out to see if his mental link could reach anyone nearby. "I relayed the message to dad," said Yugi.

They waited around for someone to come and someone did, ten minutes later. It happened to be both Arrowcot and Yamisite. Both looked graved.

"This is just what I don't like to hear about, but a least no harm was done," said Yamisite.

"We were discussing what we going to do on our way here. We need to keep forging ahead. The tunnels shall be used until a better solution is come upon," said Arrowcot.

"What about my shop?" asked Mr. Muto.

"Oh, we've covered that too. Arrowcot will make sure you have a least one of his officers helping in the back that way any troubles comes the officer will be ready. Atemu, I recall Tishera bringing up a point that I don't know if it is entirely correct," said Yamisite.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you did not remember him and a few other people that you probably don't remember how to use the greatest of your powers," said Yamisite.

"I don't know of any other powers than the ones I have shown you," said Atemu.

"Then he was right. Tishera believes those powers could be of a great need, but he still doesn't have a clue why you have certain memories and not others. He even doesn't know why you started to remember about your dragon when you saw it," said Yamisite.

"If I didn't have to worry about myself getting hurt, I would go read the Legend of Domino," said Yugi.

"I really should have been teaching you hieroglyphics of ancient Egypt. If it becomes too dangerous, I might have to go ahead and school you at home and teach things needed by Sharks," said Yamisite.

"The shields came in handy," said Yuedren.

"That reminds me of something. Tomorrow, Yugi, you need to get to the doctors. You've been drinking Calick's remedy?" asked Yamisite.

"Yes," replied Yugi.

"My officers will come at one and I will be there to make sure you get to your appointment. Since Yuedren said the shield was useful, bring it with you just in case," said Arrowcot.

They were done talking and went about putting everything in order inside the game shop. What was broken was removed and after they were finished, Yamisite secured the tunnels entrance in Yugi's room and everyone helped moved Yugi's things from his room to a room in the tunnels that was nearby. Once finished, it was time to eat and they had dinner together. Arrowcot left after the meal saying his thanks before those left watched TV. Sorwan came down from the Triscorn mansion via the tunnels and then watched TV with them while hearing the events that had happened. Then it was time for bed and Yugi, Yuedren, and Atemu went to the tunnels to sleep. Yamisite made sure they latched the closet door that was the entrance to the tunnels before they went to bed.

* * *

Tomorrow, Yugi made it for his doctors appointment without anyone attacking him, but the news he was given was good. His blood loss was no longer too fast; he was not losing blood faster than his body could replace. When he was ready to leave, he put on his shield. Arrowcot stood next to him and the officers surrounded them before they exit. They were walking through the streets when a gunshot was heard. Yugi bended down and hid behind his shield, but he did not hid well behind the shield. The bullet missed all of the legs around them before hitting the shield to be deflected and hit Yugi's leg that was not protected. Like clockworks, Arrowcot and the officers put the plan they had made in action. Arrowcot carried Yugi away and down the nearest tunnel entrance and quickly rushed to the nearest room. While this was going on, Yugi was able to tie a piece a cloth that he had around his wound to slow the bleeding. Once in the room, Yugi untied the cloth and took out the tread that Calick had given him to close up the wound. Once he had finished, Arrowcot took out the first-aid kit they had put together on the recommendation of the doctors. With Arrowcot help, Yugi took an antibiotic that the doctors had agreed upon would be best for Yugi, if he had gotten hurt. As soon as that was done, Arrowcot wrapped Yugi's leg and carried him to another room that had a bed. He took off Yugi's jacket before putting him in the bed and covering him up.

"That was close," Yugi said in a whisper.

"I know. You almost lost too much blood back there. I hope Calick and Tishera has that remedy ready for you," said Arrowcot.

Arrowcot watched over Yugi as he soon fell asleep. Arrowcot streched several times as he waited for someone else to come and then Atemu entered.

"I got wind of it," said Atem before telling Arrowcot some good news. "Calick and Tishera are so close to getting the remedy ready."

"He will need it soon because he lost a good deal of blood," said Arrowcot.

"They are not going to sleep now that he has been hurt, but Calick doesn't want him to move around. Yuedren and Yamisite are coming with foo."

"Did they say anything about me? Do you know if the shooter was captured?"

"They want you to remain here with us taking turns of watch. They had not heard if the shooter was captured," said Atemu as he sat down in a corner of the room.

* * *

It was about a half hour later when Yuedren and Yamisite entered with a tray full of food to feed the five of them. Arrowcot woke up Yugi and helped Yugi to sit up in bed.

"I want news," said Yugi.

"Eat, my son," said Yamisite as he gave Yugi a plate of food, "then you will here news."

Yugi looked at what he had and started to eat, but he was sluggish in eating.

"He is not the only one that wants more information," said Arrowcot.

"Your officers have done quite well. They caught the man and no one else was hurt," said Yamisite in praise of Arrowcot's men before moving on to other information. "However, Calick and Tishera estimate the thing they are working on will be done by tomorrow afternoon, but there is bad news.

"What is it?"Arrowcot asked as he stopped eating to ask to question.

"Both Sarget and Cardagan had been attacked at their residences. Sarget is moving with his son to his family's mansion even though it does not have the convinces of modern day."

Yugi stopped eating. "Did Joey or Sarget get hurt?" Yugi asked before going back to eating.

"No, they did not. Cardagan and his family fared just as well. Since that house was their only place of Sharks residence, they are going to live at the Triscorn mansion," said Yamisite.

Atemu with his plate in hand spoke up. "Why was Sarget not living at his family mansion?"

"He was in the process of finding a place to store everything, so he could remodle it, but once I became missing, he became depress and started to drink and everything went down hill from there," said Yamisite.

Yuedren put down his empty plate before looking at Atemu. "Sarget can easily get depressed when none of is friends are around. He moved out of his mansion so he could update it," said Yuedren.

"I better get home. Besides tomorrow will be another hectic day," said Arrowcot as he placed down his empty plate on the tray.

"I am pleased that I chose you as a ceremonial Chief to the Sharks," said Yamisite.

"You should be equally please that not just that, but Chief of police," said Arrowcot before doing a customary bow and leaving.

Yugi laid his plate on his bed and saw Atemu's confusion. "Atemu, long ago when Domino became a town, the police force was created and inside the police was a group of officers who were tied to the Sharks through their servitude to them. That group is led by the ceremonial Chief and protects the Sharks. Arrowcot just happens to be the Chief of police just because he was so good," said Yugi.

"All of the officers under him are the ones who know the Sharks for a long time and all have ties of servitude to the Sharks," added Yuedren.

"So they are all officers who have descended from people who served the Sharks," said Atemu.

Yugi looked over his father who was munching before he spoke. "Dad, could you find someone who is able to do a rubbing of the Legend of Domino and bring it to me?"

Yamisite caught off guard almost choke on his noodle, but he is able to swallow it with ease. "Why do you want it now?"

"I can barely remember reading it, but for some reason, I feel I need to read it," said Yugi.

"I will see what I can do," said Yamisite.

They did not talk after that because Yugi feel asleep. When Yamisite finished, he went to take away the empty plates.

* * *

Another chapter down. I can't remember why I wanted to explain the shields. Oh well, that is how it goes. Next chapter preview: Yamisite makes his plans to make sure no one else of the Sharks get attacked and asks Carret to look around for something to help. Yamisite does get a rubbing of the Legend of Domino to Yugi and more questions are puzzled over. Yugi gains his strength and starts walking around the tunnels. Calick and Tishera finish up on their potion to help Yugi. Next Chapter: Legend and Unveiling.


	8. Legend and Unveiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you ever notice any events that are different from the anime in this story, it is probably because I am referring to the manga version of the event. I probably should have spent more time editing this chapter.

Yamisite was pacing the floors of the kitchen of his father's home. As he paced, Sorwan was eyeing him. Mr. Muto was downstairs closing up the shop with the officer who Arrowcot had assigned. It had been two days since fear arisen in the Sharks. Ever since Cardagan, Sarget, and Yugi had attempts on their lives, he was starting to worry if Domino was the safest place for the Sharks. Then Yamisite stop, looked up thoughtfully from the floor, and thought of something. "Carret has something hidden away that could be helpful. Should I ask him to find it?" asked Yamisite of his wife.

"If it would stop you from wearing out the floor boards, do it," said Sorwan.

As Mr. Muto came up on the stairs, each stepped creaked and alerted the two in the kitchen of his coming. He sat down at the table. "Carret is wise enough to know what can be done," said Mr. Muto. "Sorwan, aren't you suppose to be cooking?"

"That's right!" Sorwan sprung up and went to get out some food and starts cooking.

"I have completely forgot his request for a rubbing of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

"Who wants it? I know I could easily do it for you without anyone noticing, but I wouldn't tell you how," said Mr. Muto.

"Yugi wants it. He told me that he felt he needed to read it."

"After I have some food, I will see if conditions are right for me to do it tonight."

"I think I don't want to know how you are going to get it, but I believe you are going ask Carrek's help."

* * *

Later in the ngith, Mr. Muto and Carrek met at a half way point between the tunnels that connect the game shop and the mansion. They climbed up to an entrance. They were silent as they made their trek to north of Domino where the cave that hold the Legend of Domino lies. They only made hand motions and when they finally reach the cave, Mr. Muto pulled out the piece of paper and covered the stone that the legend was carved in. Then Carrek went ahead and rubbed the paper down so the carving would transfer. When they were sure it transfered clearly, they rolled up the paper and left in their same silence-and-stealth method. When they returned to the same entrance, Carrek and Mr. Muto split back up to go to bed.

* * *

It had been three days since Yugi had been wounded and Yugi was starting to wonder around the tunnels, but not very far. He had returned to the room he spent most of his time in, tired from walking around, to find his father waiting for him. "I was here at the crack of dawn waiting for you," said Yamisite.

"I did not sleep here," said Yugi.

Yamisite pulls out a rolled up paper and holds it out towards Yugi. "You still don't how long your stanmina can take it," said Yamisite before handing over the paper he had pulled out. "Take it, my son. I checked to make sure this was a suitable rubbing of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

Yugi grabbed it and unrolled it. "Thank you," said Yugi getting up and bowing before sitting down again.

"I am not the one to be thank, but I will read you the Legend up to the section I can't read. Time for me to start," said Yamisite as he stared out in recollection. "In the city of gamers, one of the leader's clan will find a legend far greater than himself. He will rise as a card game master and will face battles within himself and with others. He will stand alone for the first time in a battle that he has mastered under his spirit friend and he will finally beat his spirit friend to truly claim his title. He and his friends believed that his spirit friend would go on to his longed denyed rest, but he is only stopped by three monster spirits of the game's forgotten past. His spirit friend will learn of things not given to him through the world of memories and he will learn he is the chosen one. As chosen one, he will face the challenges far greater than the ones he had completed. He and his spirit friend, who now walks the earth, will realize the Legend that had prophesied their journey together will help them to complete their ultimate goal. The chosen one will strive to fully store his spirit friend's memory and they will realize that the spirit is the Solic Traveler and he is the Solic Warrior! Only the chosen can read farther to find the path of more help from the past."

Yugi had followed along and reached the part that he could read. "I can see why you told me that I needed a sword," said Yugi.

"Read on. Maybe we might something that will help out on our little problem," said Yamisite.

Yugi looked at the rubbing and started to read. "Chosen One, Solic Warrior, an evil that you and the Solic Traveler have not face is coming. That evil will be released by the ones who cause you so many thrones in your side. They will come with knowledge that has been unseen since ancient times. There is only one that can help you and your friend. Good old Trutem has a servant that will help you and his boat will guide you to the past to meet that servant. Alas, the servant will help you with your immediate concerns, but the evil will be released with great heartache to you and your family. Then the Egyptian gods will smile upon you and bring forth the King of Beasts and Trutem's servant, both who are friends. You will forge ahead and make progress, but death comes upon the one you hold dearly. You must fight in the name of the Gods and their rewarding grace will give upon you the one you loved fully revived and the White Knight of your city will return by the grace of the past. You will face many more challenges and find the edge of death that you will hover at for many years, but in the end, you will be victorious. The four Kings will seal the evil away and you and your friend are two of those four, but the King of Beasts is not," said Yugi as he finished.

"That leaves open many more questions than it answered. Sounds like you get to live in limbo," said Yamisite.

"That sounds like later, but who is the White Knight and the two other Kings?"

"The White Knight was active only before I was born, but I don't know if he is still alive or not," said Yamisite.

"Some sleep will be good," said Yugi before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Yamisite picked up his son and laid him on the bed. He was going to need to contact Maxamillion to make sure plans were made just in case the Sharks needed to zip out of Domino upon a moments notice.

* * *

Yamisite was sitting around at Calick's mansion waiting for Calick to take a break from his work and listen. Calick did come at last, but before he sat down he made a batch of coffee. When he did sat down from making coffe, he took a sip of his coffee and stared into it. "If I had some green tea, I've would've made it. What did you come here for?"

"I can't keep him from walking the tunnels and going beyond his strength," said Yamisite.

Calick began to chuckle knowing who was being talked about. It was just like Yugi he thought. "Let me guess you are worried you wouldn't find him in time for him to eat a warm meal. Well, well, well, you can send him here and he should have more things to entertain him in one spot," said Calick.

"What will your son think of it?" asked Yamisite.

"I have an ideal to keep Yugi entertain so much that he would not even look up. I shall see what my eldest son thinks," said Calick rising from his seat.

Yamisite waited for a while before Calick returned. "What does he think?"

"He approves of it. Tomorrow is when he can come," said Calick.

* * *

Atemu was with Yugi and the two were playing two-player solitaire. They both had a win a piece and grew board. In waiting for Yuedren and the rest of Yugi's friends were about to return from school, they had played two-player solitaire, but Yugi slept most of the time still feeling weak from the injury he sustained a few days ago and Atemu would be in deep thought. He was wondering why he had not remember all that seemed important now. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened and Yuedren, Rawdren, Tristen, Joey, and Téa entered. They look like they had a lot to tell since they were all well past the time the promised to be back.

"What happen?" asked Atemu as he nudged Yugi awake.

"Rawdren, I thought you had something else to do," said Yugi.

"Your father is more confident in my abilities and wants me to be around your friends when ever they leave safety," said Rawdren.

"You should've been there, Yuge," said Joey.

"Why did you say that?"

"Today some man came through the school and the loser of a principal tried to stop them. He tried to, but the man shot him in the stomach and he had to be taken away. I guess that was the only thing you would've like to seen. After he shot the principal, he came after us and tried to kill us," said Joey.

"When he saw me, bro, he pulled out a knife and tried to attack me with it, but a police officer that the Chief had in hiding finally appeared and tackled the man," said Yuedren.

"You seem too grim to be just attacked," said Yugi picking up on his brother's habits.

"The knife had the poison that have not yet identify," said Yuedren.

"School was released early, but because we were all being attacked they had to contact all of our parents," said Tristen. "My father and mother doesn't want me if I am hanging around the Sharks. Your dad was great. He offered me to live with Calendra since my family wasn't willing to have me as a friend to the Sharks."

"We had to help him move in," said Joey.

"I wish this hasn't come to this," said Téa.

"What did dad say, brother?" said Yugi.

"He wants all of us to be home school and the school has agreed to it and is finding someone to come," said Yuedren.

"The situation is much grimmer with me," said Yugi, pausing for a long time. "I don't think I can stand summoning my strongest dragon."

"The blood summoning, you mean," said Yuedren.

"Blood summoning?" said Téa.

"You didn't see how I summon my dragon. Blood summoning is when you need to use blood to make a mark on your hand to bring a creature forth," said Yugi.

"How did ya' do it the last time?" asked Joey.

"I have lost too much blood to do use my blood for the summoning," said Yugi.

They just sat there looking at each other, not wanting to talk about the situation that was changing their lives when the door open and Yamisite marched on in.

"I have finish the arrangements for home schooling," said Yamisite as he glanced at everyone before resting his gaze on Yugi. "Calick has extended an invitation to you and no one else. He has something in mind and told me that they are close to finishing that concoction that will restore your silver blood."

"Time?" asked Yugi.

"He didn't say, but I would go soon if I were you in the morning," said Yamisite.

"It will take me a while to get there," said Yugi as he got up.

"Here is a snack," said Yamisite as he gave Yugi a brown paper bag.

"Thank you," said Yugi as he left.

"That gave him motivation," said Yamisite.

* * *

Yugi had made it through the tunnels to a spot that was nearest to Calick's place by time night had fallen. Then he took the night to sleep and woke up in the morning, around sevent, to eat what was in the brown bag, a rice ball. He made it to Calick's at 8 in the morning and found on Calick's kitchen table a note and three rubrics cubes. Calick's note read like this:

_Yugi,_

_Solve this cubes and keep track of the time it takes for you to complete them. If you do it in a fast time for all three cubes, then I might give you something special._

Yugi sat down after reading the note and started on the cubes. He finished one in two minutes. He started on the second and found it more difficult, but he finish it in three minutes. He started on the third cube, but sense someone was entering the kitchen. He continued to work on the cube. "Sabag, it's good to know you are here," said Yugi.

Seto Kaiba, aka Sabag and Calick's son, was surprised, but remembered what his father said. "Ah, yeah," said Seto.

Yugi finished the cube and looked at the clock to see only three minutes had passed since he started it. "One cube in two minutes and the other two in three," said Yugi before looking at Seto. "I never thought of you being Sabag."

"If you can sense other what-you-call-it, then why did you not speak up?" asked Seto.

"When I have it sealed, I cannot tap into it without my brother," said Yugi.

"I understand," said Seto.

The two just stared at each other thinking about the irony of their situation when Calick and Tishera came down. "It's finish!" said Calick.

Tishera placed a bottle in front of Yugi. "That's one dose. We have several doses upstairs in a jug," said Tishera.

Yugi took a sip and his faced showed no sign of it being bad tasting. He then causally drink it. "You surprised me," said Yugi.

"This is ironic," said Seto.

"I can understand the irony. Yugi, drink that up and we will go out back," said Calick.

Yugi finished the last of bottle and followed Calick to the backyard. Lying on the ground was the sword and shield that Yugi's father had given him. "Why are they here?"

"Your father feels that you need to be educated in the way of the sword," said Calick. "He wants you to have a proactive part in your own safety."

Yugi armed himself and Calick took up a sword and a shield and the instruction started

* * *

Every time Yugi was about to lay a blow on Calick's shield he would not follow through with his action. Yugi was going to lay another blow on Calick's shield, but did not. He dropped to his knees and look to the ground. "Calick… I just can't," said Yugi.

"There is no use in forcing you to learn the way of the sword at this pace. He should've started early with you, but…," said Calick.

As Tishera stood off to the side, a thought came to him and he realized that it could help. "I have an ideal. I remember the Legend of Domino because I was the one who scribed those words and know what they meant," said Tishera. "Trutem had six servants, but in the last few years of his reign, he had only two of those six. Those two, as legend goes, taught two of the future. I wonder if the Legend of Domino refers to those two."

"It only refers to one of Trutem's servants, but it would not hurt," said Yugi looking up. "I will go to the past and bring Atemu with me for that time is before his."

"I would tell him and also how are you going to get to the past?" Tishera asked.

Yugi pulled out the ship carving and looked at it as he felt as if something was different about. He turned it around and saw some of the writing that only he could read. "Here is some text I just found on this carving. Anywhere on this plain can support the portal of Shadow that can take you to the ship that will allow you to find the past and learn of Six Masters," said Yugi.

"Looks like you found your ticket to the past," said Tishera.

"Tomorrow we shall go," said Yugi.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. Next chapter will be in a slightly different format. Chapter preview: Yugi and Atemu go through the Shadow Realm to go to the ship that will take them to the past. They meet the two servants of Trutem and learn far much more about the Six Masters. Then they return for another diaster to strike and another piece of the Legend of Domino comes true. Next chapter: Trutem's Ship and the Six Masters.

Before I forget, two-player solitaire is where two players play using one deck, but each player has a pile. They each take turns and flip a card on their pile and if they can't play it, it is put in the discard pile. If they can play the card on any of the cards out, including the opposite player's discard pile, they can keep going until they cannot play. The first one to have no more cards win. Now that I explain it, I want to play it. The other thing is about when Joey says the principal is a loser. Joey says this because I am making references to an event in the early manga, but I don't remember if the person was a principal or a teacher, but that person had the power to expell them. R&R.


End file.
